New Kid
by Seneijashu
Summary: Summary: "The artistic, soccer stud goes to a party with his new mysterious classmate that he has helped out on his first day, the two go to a party together, kiss. That makes them confused about their feelings and butt heads but end up falling in love with each other. But, I'm only predicting the outcome of tonight's party and the future." Sakura grinned wickedly at Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

******Summary**: "The artistic, soccer captain stud goes to a party with his new mysterious classmate that he has helped out on his first day, the two go to a party together, kiss. That makes them confused about their feelings and butt heads but end up falling in love with each other. But, I'm only predicting the outcome of tonight's party and the future." Sakura grinned wickedly at Naruto in the driver's side. Naruto gave an amused snort to the pink haired girl in the passenger seat of his car.

**Ships:**

(Main) Sasuke/Naruto

Shikamaru/Temari

Neji/Tenten

Sasori/Deidara

Kiba/Hinata

(Previous bit of) Naruto/Sakura

Minato/Kushina

Fugaku/Mikoto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or the song 'Thinking about you'; All rights for Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto and the song 'Thinking about you' belongs to Frank Ocean.**

**Chapter One**: '_The Mysterious boy in History class_'

_A/N: Hi, I'm Mila btw and this chapter is extremely long for a first chapter but further chapters may be longer or shorter. No beta's reviewed this just me, so any grammar or spelling errors or suggestions on writing are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and any criticism or tips are gladly accepted. Also the song; 'Thinking about you: By Frank Ocean is quoted in this story and all rights go him and his management._

* * *

Naruto walked up to his locker sluggishly, still tired from waking up twenty minutes ago and almost breaking the speed limits trying to get to school on time. He yawned and turned the knob on his locker, he looked around his slightly messy locker looking for his Algebra book for his one of his classes. As he picked up the hefty book and shut his locker he was ambushed with smiles as his friends gathered around him to talk and hang out before the school bell rung.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed slapping Naruto's back with a grin. "Good morning to you too, Kiba." Naruto gave a faint smile and yawned again. 'Why the hell am I always so tired?' Naruto asked himself as he shrugged up the backpack on his back. "Hey Shikamaru." Shikamaru was leaning against a locker near Naruto's, talking to his girlfriend, Temari. He gave a nod to the blonde and continued listening to his girlfriend.

"BILLBOARD BROW!" A girl yelled angrily down the hallway. "INO-PIG" A pink haired girl shouted back. Chouji walked up next to Kiba and gave a loud sigh before he ripped open a bag of chips and stuffed his face. "Those two arguing again?" Naruto asked Chouji as he looked at Ino and Sakura sticking their tongues out at each other. Chouji nodded and grabbed a handful more of chips as he shrugged off the two girls.

Naruto leaned the back of his head against the locker and sighed. 'I really don't think this headache could get anymore painful'. "Wow someone woke up a bit late didn't they?" Sai came up to the group with his smile. Naruto didn't look at him, but gave a slight nod.

"Kankuro, if you keep asking me to help you make more stupid puppets with you, I'm going to slam your head against a locker." A red-haired boy snarled to his older brother. "Calm down, Garaa. I'll just ask Sasori then." Kankuro replied back, his words shaky at his brother's harsh tone. Garaa walked up to Naruto and glared at him, his eyes narrowed on the blonde.

Naruto turned his head slightly to face the red-head. "Someone is extra pissed off today." Naruto smirked. Garaa snorted, "Looks like you're having a hell of a time too." Naruto yawned again and scratched at his whisker scarred cheeks. "Just woke up late again." Naruto closed his eyes with a smile, trying to be his usual self.

"I FEEL LIKE MY YOUTH IS EXPLODING TODAY!" A way too excited Rock Lee yelled, causing everyone to look at the boy. Neji gave a disgusted look at the boy next to him but was soon grabbed by the hand by a girl with two brunette buns in her hair. His disgusted look turned into a shy smile as he held his girlfriend, Tenten's hand.

"Lee, I could make a lot of jokes about what you just said." Kiba laughed as Lee looked confused by his words. "Ignore him, Lee." A boy walked by with shaded glasses waving at the group. "Don't listen to Shino, Lee." Kiba snorted and smiled.

"H-hey guys." A shy girl walked up to the group. "Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek, earning a huge blush against the girl's pale skin. Naruto made a gagging sound, at how many of his friends showed public affection.  
"Someone's jealous he's not in a relationship." Sai teased keeping his smile. Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to reply back before the school bell rang.

The group talked among themselves for a bit before leaving to their classes. Naruto stayed as he looked for the Sakura the pink haired girl who was now somewhere else probably still yelling at her best friend. "Haruno!" Naruto called out, but no voice came back. Naruto shrugged and walked down the hall to World history class.

The room was a lot louder than usual but he loved this class anyways, it was a more relaxed atmosphere because he had so many friends in it. Naruto grinned as he walked in, seemingly making the room light up with just that smile of his.

* * *

"Hey Uzumaki!" A blonde haired boy with a pony tail waved. Naruto waved back and also got a wave from the blonde haired boy's boyfriend, Sasori. 'Deidara and Sasori seem to have every class together and are always with each other.' Naruto sighed but kept smiling. "I think Kankuro's looking for you, Sasori." Naruto commented as he looked at the older cousin of Garaa, Temari and Kankuro. "Thanks for the heads up." Sasori gave a short smile before returning his attention back to his boyfriend.

Naruto took his seat near the back of the classroom sitting next to the gray haired boy, Hidan. "Naruto, what's up?" Hidan asked with his usual sly smirk. "Tired as hell." Naruto yawned and took his seat before flopping his backpack onto the floor. "Same, I probably won't get any sleep tonight either." Hidan snorted. "Why's that?" Naruto asked curiously. "There's a party tonight at Kisame's, he's inviting everyone in the school basically. It's going to be huge!" Hidan exclaimed, excited about Friday night.

"I'll probably make a appearance tonight." Naruto smiled. "You better, man. You're basically the life of the party." Hidan chuckled. Naruto laughed and snorted, "Thanks".

"Settle down class!" A brown haired man with a scar on his nose appeared. Naruto let a deep breath out and turned to face his teacher, Iruka. "Before class begins we have two new students who will be attending this school!" Iruka stated as he opened the door to let the two new kids in.

"Everyone these are the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is a senior and Sasuke is a junior. Everyone show them respect and help them around the school!" Iruka cheered. "Itachi, you will be sitting at this desk next to Pein." Iruka nodded towards the desk to the left of Pein.

Itachi nodded and made his way to the desk, setting his backpack down neatly before carefully sitting down. Itachi had long black-ish blue-ish long hair that was loosely tied into a ponytail. He had two marks under his eyes and close to the sides of his nose.

"Sasuke, you'll sit on the other side of Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, dark eyes meeting sea blue ones. Sasuke nodded too, and walked back to the end of the classroom and set his messenger bag down on his desk and took his seat.

Sasuke had the same hair color as his brothers, but his was shorter and spikier. Sasuke's face was stern and his body was tense being in a new environment. Naruto studied the boy from the corner of his eye as he watched the boy drag a notebook and a pencil from his bag.

"Okay class! We're going to begin learning about Ancient Greece!" Iruka clapped his hands and made his way to the blackboard to write vocabulary for the class to copy. Naruto was beginning to get focused but was soon interrupted by the slamming of the classroom door.

All eyes landed on Sakura Haruno, and she looked pissed off. Naruto sighed and rubbed his face, knowing he was going to have to hear why Sakura was so mad at Ino.

"Why are you late, Haruno?" Iruka asked sternly. He hated being interrupted while teaching. "You can blame Ino pig!" Sakura snapped. "AND YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME. I THOUGHT WE ALWAYS WALKED TO CLASS TOGETHER! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" Sakura cried out and pointed to the blonde.

Now all eyes were on Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I called out for you but you never replied and I'd rather not be late again for class and have to stay after school." Naruto tried to explain to the fuming girl.

"YOU HATE ME!" Sakura began to cry into her hands. Iruka looked worried now, he never liked to see someone cry. Naruto covered his mouth and tried to hold in his laugh. 'That little..She's totally faking crying to get out of trouble.'  
"It's okay, Sakura. Just take your seat and you'll be excused for the day." Iruka gave a sympathetic look to the girl.

Sakura sniffled, "Thank you." She made her way to her seat in front of Naruto and gave him a smile and a wink, knowing completely well of what she did. Naruto smiled and continued working ignoring the random looks at him and Sakura.

"Pssst, Narutooooo." Sakura turned around and cupped the side of her mouth trying to whisper to the boy. "Psssst what?, Sakuraaa." Naruto whispered back. "I can't believe the Uchiha's are in this class! Especially Sasuke!" Sakura squealed lightly and nodded to the boy next to Naruto.

"Is that why you and Ino were fighting? Over the new kid?" Naruto asked, he already knew the answer but wanted to see what Sakura would say. Sakura nodded at him, "He's so cute and mysterious. The thing that sucks is that he's supposedly gay." Sakura pouted, her lips jutting out.

"Maybe you can get him." Sakura winked at the blue eyes boy. Naruto smiled and snorted at her. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes and returned to facing the front of the class.

The bell for second class rung and the class gathered their belongings and started for the next period. As Naruto began to return his notebook and pencil back to his bag he was stopped midway by a dark-haired boy. Sakura was going to wait for Naruto but figured that those two should get to know each other. "Later, Naru!" Sakura yelled, leaving the two behind.

Naruto looked up at the guy standing across his desk. "Uh, hey." Naruto smiled at the boy. Sasuke kept his scowling face but handed his schedule to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it by the corner and held it, looking at the new kid. "I don't know where my next class is, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction." Sasuke shrugged, adjusting his bad around his chest.

Naruto looked to his second class, and smiled at the boy. "We both have Algebra together. We can just walk together if you want." Naruto gave a shy smile and handed the schedule back. Naruto finished zipping up his bag before Sasuke spoke. "Sure." Was his reply to Naruto's suggestion. "Oh, well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." Naruto said swinging his backpack onto his back.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The new kid replied. Naruto already knew the kid's named but nodded anyways. The two made their way out of the class and up a flight of stairs to the math classroom.

* * *

"Asuma sensei, this is Sasuke. He's new to the school." Naruto nodded to the bearded man. Asuma smiled to the Uchiha and explained the class expectations and rules.

Meanwhile, Naruto got to his spot and high-fived Kisame, the senior who was having the big party that night. "Coming to the party?" Kisame asked the blonde. "Of course. I heard it's going to be huge from Hidan." Naruto chuckled. "Hoping so. You can bring whoever you want too, Uzumaki. I was thinking about inviting the two new kids too. Show them how to party, huh?" Kisame chuckled. Naruto laughed and sat down in his chair as he waved at Kakuzu who was sitting in front of Kisame.

Sasuke was still up at the front of the classroom talking to their teacher, nodding at random times and listening intently. Asuma pointed out an empty seat for Sasuke to sit in and focused his attention back on the class.

Sasuke made his way to the desk, as he walked to it he looked around the room for blonde haired boy that showed him the classroom. Sasuke spotted the grinning Naruto and snorted to himself. 'Does he always have to smile?' Sasuke thought as he took his seat.

Asuma leaned against his desk and pulled a toothpick from the pocket of his pants. He threw it into the air and caught it with his teeth and looked at the amused expressions on the student's faces. Asuma smirked and turned his attention to Naruto, who was now talking to Temari who sat behind him. "Uzumaki!" Asuma shouted out.

"Yeah?" The boy turned around with a nervous smile, waiting to be scolded for talking. "You're still captain of the soccer team, right?" Asuma asked the blonde. Naruto was surprised by the question and so was Sasuke, who now turned his attention also to the blonde. "Yep, first game is next week." Naruto grinned.

"Well if you keep talking, I have a feeling you won't be head captain anymore." Asuma smirked. Naruto gave a nervous laugh and heard the snickers from his classmates. Sasuke held in his chuckle though but he was amused by the blonde.

Naruto stopped talking the whole class period, embarrassed from earlier. Second period was over and now the class before lunch was about to begin. Naruto was happy though, he had a study hall with a lot of his friends before his open lunch started. He regained his smile and walked over to the Uchiha, who was still putting his books away.

"Need help with your next class?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over at the boy and handed him his schedule again and went back to putting things away. Naruto skimmed his schedule and found his third class.

"Looks like you have an English class before lunch. Your English class is near my study hall so we can walk together again if you want?" Naruto suggested, placing the schedule on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke nodded and placed his bag over his shoulder and left the room with Naruto.

This time they went back downstairs and turned through a lot of hallways before Naruto pointed Sasuke's class to him. Sasuke nodded and entered the classroom and left the door to slam behind him.

Naruto shrugged and continued down the hall till he got to his study hall. He could hear the laughter from his friends and hurried into room. Everyone seemed to be sitting on the desks and talking as loud as they could. Naruto threw his backpack onto the heap of backpacks in the corner and took a spot on top of a desk next to Sakura.

"So how's the Uchiha?" Sakura asked curiously. "He doesn't say much. That's all I basically know." Naruto shrugged. "Aw, Naruto you're supposed to tear down his walls and find out everything about him!" Ino whined. "Give the Uchiha a break." Garaa snapped. Ino stuck her tongue out at him and continued to talk about Sasuke to Sakura.

"Naruto, we got a small practice after school, right?" Pein came up to the group and asked the blonde. "Yeah, just a little game and then I think everyone is going to head out to Kisame's tonight." Naruto replied with a smile. "Got it." Pein left the group and returned to finishing homework.

"Oh yeah! The party!" Kiba shouted. "YEAH!" Lee jumped up and threw his fist into the air. "Lee, you don't even know what we're talking about." Neji sighed and closed his eyes trying to manage his oncoming headache. Lee sat back down quietly and sighed, "Sorry, Neji".

Naruto chuckled and ruffled up his hair and sighed, "I'm hungry". "You're always hungry". Sakura laughed. "I hope you get fat someday, Naruto." Sai smiled at the boy. Naruto felt a shiver from that smile and those words. "As if Naruto would ever get fat! Have you seen his body, Sai?" Karin walked up to the group and placed an arm on Naruto's lean shoulders.

Naruto blushed and gave a fake cough. "Aw, Naru! You're so cute!" Sakura grinned and pinched his blushing cheeks. "If you weren't one of my best friends I would date you in a instant." Sakura beamed and removed her hands from his cheeks.

* * *

A bell ran indicating that lunch was starting. Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket, grabbed his backpack, and waved to his friends before dashing through the classroom doors and out of the school. Naruto was really hungry and his mom and dad told him to come home for lunch. Naruto got up to his car and unlocked it, throwing his backpack into the passenger seat and closing the door. Naruto ran to the driver's side and flung the door open and jumped in. He buckled up and started the car and made his way out of the school parking lot.

Naruto got home within ten minutes and left his backpack inside and locked the car behind him. He opened the front door and removed his sneakers before going into the living room. "Home, mom and dad!" Naruto called out, waiting for a response.

"How was school so far?" Minato asked as he step out of the kitchen and wiped his hands on a washcloth. Naruto smiled at his and dad and walked to the dining table. "I had to help a new kid get to some of his classes this morning." Naruto sighed and sat at the kitchen table. "What's his name?" Kushina came out stirring a pot of ramen. Naruto licked his lips and sniffed in the delicious smell of his mother's homemade ramen. "I think it's Sasuke, and he has a brother who I think is named, Itachi." Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Minato nodded and put three bowls on the table and six chopsticks inside the bowls. Kushina walked into the dining room with the ramen and put random amounts of ramen in a bowl and Minato passed the first bowl to Naruto and then the second to Kushina's seat. The three sat down and bowed their heads slightly before eating. "Thanks mom and dad for making me ramen. I was hungry all day and I could only think of ramen." Naruto smiled as he twisted noodles around his chopsticks.

"It's no problem." Kushina smiled at her son. "Do you have soccer practice tonight, Naruto?" Minato asked his almost blonde look-a-like. "Yeah, but it's a small scrimmage and then I'll be hanging out with some friends tonight." Naruto said as he drank some tea that was already at his spot when he got home.

"Minato and I will be out late tonight, Naruto. So if you're staying anywhere or going home late make sure to at least text us and let us know." Kushina reminded her son.

"Where and when are you two leaving anyways?" Naruto asked his parents. "Well we won't be home when you get back from school so you probably won't see us till tomorrow morning. Oh, we'll be out-of-town to go visit Jiraiya." Minato answered.

"Tell that perv..I mean Uncle Jiraiya that I say hey." Naruto snorted. Kushina gave out a little laugh at Naruto calling Jiraiya a perv but it was true. Naruto pulled out his phone and checked the time. 'Twenty minutes till classes start again.' Naruto sighed to himself and picked his bowl and cup up and set them in the dishwasher.

Naruto gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug and his dad a high-five before pulling out his keys. "Have a safe trip!" Naruto yelled out and started for his car. Another ten minutes later and Naruto has already parked his car and unloaded his backpack from the passenger seat.

Naruto strolled up to the school and entered walked to his last two classes which were combined due to them being in the Arts department. Naruto made his way down the Arts hallway and entered his one hour class of drawing class. Naruto looked in to see if the class before him was still in class but the room was empty.

Naruto walked in and took his spot towards the back of the room. Naruto liked the back of the Art room since the teacher couldn't really hear what you were saying or writing. He also liked it since it seemed more peaceful to him.

Soon another kid walked into the room, his messenger bag being pulled over his head as he put his schedule back into the bag. "I didn't know you took Art". Naruto grinned as he leaned over his desk at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up to see the grinning blonde talking to him. Sasuke hid the shock on his face as he saw that Naruto was in a Art class. Sasuke let out a smirk and took the spot next to Naruto. "I didn't know you were the captain of the soccer team and a Arts kid." Sasuke snorted. Naruto gave a shy smile at the dark haired raven.

"Are you in the two hour Arts class?" Naruto asked curious. Sasuke nodded and then looked over at the blonde. "Are you?" Sasuke furrowed his brow. Naruto gave out a light sigh and chuckled, "Yeah. I love to draw and I'm a singer and a guitar and drums player, so these classes are my favorite". Sasuke smirked at him, "You really are interesting, Uzumaki". Naruto's smile seemed to light up the room even more and even a blush crept onto his face.

Suddenly a few kids walked into the classroom a took their spots among the desks. "Don't you have a English class, Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde. Naruto leaned back in his seat, "I already took all the English classes I needed so basically this year and next year are going to be pretty chill".

* * *

Sasuke was going to ask if he had anymore classes he took extra of but was stopped when a teacher walked in. "Today's assignment is to draw a portrait of your neighbor to the best of your ability!" Kurenai sang out to the class and handed out paper to the kids.

"Now, you have to take this assignment seriously. No messing around or being mean to your partner. Start!" Kurenai clapped her hands and sat down at her desk. Chairs turned to the side as kids talked to their neighbors about the portraits.

"So..just draw at the same time"? Naruto suggested to the raven. "Hn". The Uchiha replied and studied Naruto's face. Naruto blushed as Sasuke would look at him and then make a movement on the paper with his pencil. Naruto did the same but his blush still remained the same.

"Do you want me to draw you with or without the blush?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked up and blushed even more and mumbled something under his routine continued until Kurenai clapped her hands again, letting the kids know that time is up.

"Now show your partner your potrait!" Kurenai calmly smiled as she looked at the student's drawings. Sasuke handed his paper to Naruto and Naruto handed his to Sasuke. Naruto looked at the drawing, his mouth was in a grin and pink covered his whiskered scarred cheeks. Naruto smiled and loved the portrait.

Sasuke stared at his portrait that Naruto drew of him. The drawing was almost spot on, it looked realistic too. The only thing that was off was the smile that was plastered to the drawing. "I wasn't smiling". Sasuke scowled.

"Well, I saw you give a smirk to me a couple times and I'm pretty sure I saw you give a slight smile earlier today. You have a great smile, you should smile more." Naruto beamed and then realized what he said and the blush spread across his face more.

Sasuke's eyes went a little wide and he mouth fell slightly open. 'He likes my smile?' Sasuke asked himself. Kurenai walked over shortly and smiled proudly at the two. "You two are wonderful artists! You both pass. Now you can either give each other your portraits you drew or keep the one you made". She commented and left before the boys could reply.

"Sasuke, do you think I could keep the one you drew?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke nodded to the blonde, "So I can keep the one you drew of me"? Naruto nodded back too. "Thanks". Naruto grinned.

* * *

Another bell went off signaling that last period was about to start. "We just need to go to the class next door for music class." Naruto said pushing his chair in and holding onto the portrait and waited for Sasuke to get up too.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room and sat down on the empty chairs sprawled among the room. "Oh yea, Sasuke"? Sasuke looked at the blonde after putting his portrait away.

"Are you going to Kisame's party tonight?" Uzumaki asked Sasuke. "I don't know. Really depends on my brother." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto's shoulder sagged a bit and bit his lip, "Well if you can come, you should! The school is pretty close so you can meet everyone". Sasuke nodded once again and watched as students filed in.

A tall brunette walked into the room and gave a smile to the class. "We'll be going over your assignment from yesterday." Yamato told the class as he gathered up instruments and handed them to kids. "Oh, you're Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" Yamato asked the raven.

"Mhm". Sasuke looked at the brunette. "Play any instruments?" Yamato raised his eyebrow. "Piano." Sasuke commented. Yamato nodded and told him he could watch the students perform their assignment from the night before. Naruto and Sasuke watched as kids played trumpets, clarinets, cello, violin and so many more instruments.

"Last one of the day, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up and picked up a guitar on the stand. "I'll be playing guitar and singing 'Thinking about you' by Frank Ocean". Naruto said as he swung the guitar strap around his shoulder. He plucked a few strings before singing and playing, his eyes shutting lightly;

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_excuse the mess it made it usually doesn't rain in_

_Southern California, much like Arizona_

_My eyes don't shed tears, but boy they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' bout you, (ooh, no, no ,no)_

_I've been thinkin' bout you ( You, know,know, know)_

_I've been thinkin' bout you_

_Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead_

_Cause I been thinking 'bout forever, ooh_

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool enough to kick it_

_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho, since you think_

_I don't love you I just thought you were cute, that's why I kissed you_

_Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it though I'm lying down_

_I'm thinking 'bout you (Ooh no, no, no)_

_I've been thinking 'bout you (You know, know, know)_

_I've been thinking 'bout you_

_Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead_

_Cause I been thinking bout forever, ooh_

_Or do you not think so far ahead_

_Cause I been thinking 'bout forever, ooh_

_Yes of course I remember, how could I forget how you feel?_

_You know you were my first time, a new feel_

_It will never get old, not in my soul, not in my spirit, keep it alive_

_We'll go down this road 'til it turns from color to black and white _

Naruto bowed slightly and returned the guitar to the stand and sat back down next to the wide-eyed boy beside him.

'Naruto Uzumaki is perfect. Literally perfect.' Sasuke told himself in shock after hearing Naruto's beautiful voice and exceptional guitar playing. Soon the bell dismissing students came on. Naruto sat up and waved a good-bye to Sasuke as he ran towards the locker rooms to get ready for soccer practice.

Sasuke sighed and went to his locker and unloaded his books into his locker and waited for a call or text from his brother. 'So Naruto's going to be at the party tonight..' Sasuke started planning out how to learn more about the blonde.

* * *

Naruto ran into the locker room and got changed quickly. He threw his orange hoodie off and took off his blue jeans and sneakers. Naruto then got to his gym locker and pulled out his orange and black shorts and his soccer cleats. Naruto then grabbed the soccer ball out of his gym locker and shut it behind him.

"Meet on the field! Shirts vs. Skins. You guys know who are shirts and who are skins." Naruto yelled out to his teammates who were just entering the locker room. He heard yells of confirmation and then ran out to the soccer field. He stared up at the glaring sun that was shining brightly on his bare chest and back.

Naruto sighed and kicked the ball up in the air a couple of times as he waited for the rest of the guys. Kisame and Suigetsu came out laughing and they were both shirts. Sasori and Deidara were out next, but those two were skins like Naruto.

Pein came out next, his chest bare like his other three teammates on the field. Kakuzu was a shirt and was fighting with Hidan, a skin. Zetsu and Tobi were shirts who joined their group on the other side facing the Skins. Kiba, Juugo, Shikamaru and Neji came running out and were all Skins and joined Naruto. Chouji, Lee, Sai and Kankuro were the last four out and were shirts.

"Coach Guy will be out for today so we'll just scrimmage." Naruto yelled out to the two groups as he covered his eyes slightly, protecting his eyes from the sun. Both teams nodded and Naruto set the soccerball in the middle of the field.

"Everyone at your positions!" Naruto yelled out as he bent down in a running pose. Pein was at his goal and Chouji was at his. Naruto looked at them for a thumbs up. And was given the signals he was looking for.

"START!" Naruto screamed as both teams ran for the soccerball. Shouts, cheers, curses and laughing were being called out.

Naruto's team was leading with two points when Sasuke and Itachi walked passed the soccer field. Sasuke stared as he saw a sweating, shirtless Naruto running and scoring a goal.

"What are.." Itachi began to ask before he noticed Sasuke staring at the blonde. Itachi gave a sly smirk and made a fake cough to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke refocused and continued walking to Itachi's car. But he'd rather watch the blonde run around shirtless and sweating. Sasuke licked his lips as he took one last look at Naruto before getting into Itachi's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 'Ready to go out'

_A/N: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the first but I will try to update often! Thanks for everyone that read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story; It means a lot to me so thanks again! _

* * *

Sasuke placed his bag in the back seats and took his place in the passenger side as he waited for Itachi to put his backpack away. Itachi got in soon after and started the car. Sasuke was still looking out the window to the soccer field where Naruto and the team were playing.

"What's up with you?" Itachi mumbled as he had his rubber band for his hair in his mouth as he tried to fix his hair. Sasuke ignored his brother and continued to watch the blonde out on the field. Itachi sighed deeply and buckled in his seatbelt as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sasuke's view of Naruto was now gone and he sighed and glared at his older brother. "We should go to that party tonight." Itachi looked at his brother with confusion, "When did you like to go to parties?"

"You know that blonde idiot in our History class? Well he's going to be there. I think he's interesting so tonight is the perfect opportunity to 'research' about him. Sasuke smirked at his brother.

Itachi chuckled, "So he's basically your so called 'prey'? I hope he puts up a fight."

Sasuke gave a snort and began calculating how to get Naruto alone tonight.

* * *

"That's good for today I think, guys! Hit the showers!" Naruto yelled at his team as he panted from the two-hour game. Naruto picked up the soccer ball and walked into the locker room after the team.

Naruto was considering taking a shower in the locker room once he got to his locker to get a towel but his phone began vibrating in his locker. Naruto looked at his phone and gave a loud sigh and a smile.

"Hey Sakura."

"Come pick me up!"

"I just got done with practice!"

"Naruto, I don't care about that. You can take a shower once you pick me up and we stop at your house."

"Why am do I have to pick you up anyways?" Naruto furrowed his brow

"Um, the party? We always hang out before a party you dumb." Sakura sighed

"Fine, I'll pick you up soon."

"I owe you, Naruto!" Sakura hung up quickly.

Naruto placed his phone in one of his pockets as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. Naruto didn't bother taking his clets off and carried his normal clothes and shoes out to his car with him.

Kiba came running up behind the blonde with Neji, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee in tow. "Uzumaki! Wait up!" Kiba shouted to the boy.

Naruto was done throwing his belongings into the trunk of his car as the group met up with him.

"What do you want now?" Naruto grinned at the brunette.

"You're coming to Kisame's tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm heading out now to go pick up Sakura before it starts." Naruto sighed as he leaned his body against his car.

"Oh. Well I'll see you later." Kiba waved a good-bye to the blonde as he started to argue with Neji over how long guy hair should be.

* * *

Naruto got into his car and got to Sakura's house within 15 minutes. Naruto honked his car horn and gave her a quick text as he waited outside the Haruno household. Sakura was soon outside, waving a good-bye to her parents and her hands full with clothes, shoes, and makeup. Naruto unlocked the car as he watched Sakura unload her stuff into the backseats.

"Couldn't you of gotten ready before I got here?" Naruto leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

"I couldn't decide." Sakura replied as she got into the passenger side.

Naruto sighed and straightened up, going back onto the road leading to his house.

"SO..how was practice?" Sakura beamed as she put her feet onto the dash.

"Good, I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"What's up with you?" Sakura gave a concerned look to her best friend.

"Nothing, nothing." Naruto said as he pulled up to his driveway.

"Naru, I've known you for about 14 years. There's something wrong with you." Sakura gave a deep sigh and turned around to face Naruto.

"I just remembered that my necklace that Tsunade gave me is gone."

"Wait, you mean this one?" Sakura pulled out a light blue rock with string strung through a tiny hole at the top.

"What the hell?" Naruto grabbed at it, making sure it was the one he thought he lost.

"You let me borrow it a few days ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, oops. I thought for sure that aunt Tsunade would _kill_me if I lost that necklace."

"It's a gorgeous necklace, that's why I borrowed it." Sakura got out of the car and picked up her things in the back seats.

Naruto turned off the car and made sure to lock it as he walked up to the front of his house with Sakura.

"Let me dress you tonight! So you'll look good for Sasuke!" Sakura cooed as Naruto unlocked the front door for them.

Naruto opened the door and put his keys and necklace into his pocket with his phone.

"Why would I want to impress the new kid?" Naruto snorted as he closed the door behind them and took off his cleats.

"Because, I said so!" Sakura gave a playful pout.

Naruto rolled his eyes and the two walked up to his orange covered bedroom.

"I'm going to go shower, so you um, do what you girls do when you get dressed and ready for parties." Naruto grinned as he left the room and went to the bathroom.

Before Naruto left Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and shut his bedroom door.

She undressed quickly and searched through her piles of clothes.

After minutes of deciding between skinny jeans or shorts, she stuck with skinny jeans and flowery antique looking shirt that sleeves cut off at her elbows.

Naruto was still showering so Sakura decided to throw he hair into a high ponytail with her short hair and she began applying blush and mascara.

Naruto was done and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm coming in, so shut your eyes!" Naruto called out through the bedroom door.

"Okay!" Sakura ran from Naruto's mirror to his bed face first and closed her eyes.

Naruto came in and quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on.

The blonde began going though his jeans drawer but was soon hit in the back of the head.

"What the-" He was about to yell but found a pair of jeans behind him.

Sakura was now sitting up on the bed but had one hand over her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Those are your pants, and your shirt is over there on the floor. Also, you'll be wearing that necklace too and your nice pair of tennis shoes next to them."

Naruto looked over at the rest of his clothes and smiled, actually liking the plain white shirt and jeans Sakura picked out.

He pulled on his pants and told Sakura she could look now.

Sakura slowly uncovered her eyes and waited as Naruto pulled on his white shirt and his shoes.

"Can you help me with the necklace?" Naruto asked as he handed Sakura it.

Sakura nodded and hooked the necklace around Naruto's tan neck and took a breath in of Naruto's citrusy shower smell.

"Do I smell really good or something?" Naruto laughed.

"Of course not you ass!" Sakura lightly hit him and blushed.

Naruto grinned and ruffled his spiky hair in the mirror next to him.

* * *

"Where are your parent's anyways?" Sakura asked after noticing the usual red-head making jokes with her blonde husband when Sakura was over.

"They're visiting Jiraiya tonight, so they won't be home till late." Naruto replied back as he traced his scars on his cheeks with his finger tips. Sakura nodded and looked at her phone's time, 'almost 7, huh?'.

"Well I say we look pretty damn good and we should go out to grab a bite and head to the party." Sakura winked at the both of them in the mirror.

Naruto smiled at the pink haired girl in the mirror and they left the house to go look for food.

* * *

Sasuke was up in his room, making sure his dark hair was perfect for the fourth time that night. Itachi walked in and leaned against the bathroom's door frame. "Mom and Dad want to have a 'talk' with us before we leave."

"Hn." Sasuke replied to his brother as he straightened out his black shirt and followed his brother to their living room.

"Sasuke, Itachi. We won't be home for a couple of days, starting tonight. We have a big company meeting this week so your mother and I will be gone." Fugaku explained to his sons. Mikoto smiled and held her husband's hand as she listened and nodded to her husband.

"No parties, no breaking anything, no illegal things, no wasting money on stupid things." Fugaku raised his voice as he explained the home rules for when the two parents were going to be gone.

"Yes, mother and father. Itachi and I understand." Sasuke bowed slightly to his parents. Itachi bowed too and cussed under his breath wanting to spend some money.

"You're both excused." Mikoto nodded to her sons with a smile.

"Well, Itachi and I have some studying to do tonight so we won't be home. Good night and we'll call you if anything goes wrong." Sasuke said quickly as he pushed Itachi out the front door with him.

The door slammed behind them and the boys headed off to the big party.

"Wow, studying on their first day of their new high school. I'm so proud." Mikoto smiled and patted Fugaku's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _'Your life with him begins tonight'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profits from this story. **

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and just for reading this story in general. I really appreciate it! This chapter was short too, but once we get things rolling, I'm hoping for longer chapters. I'll try to update once everyday or couple of days, it really depends on school and homework. Any tips or helpful and just thank you again!_

* * *

Naruto was driving around town and making jokes with Sakura in the passenger side. "Naruto, if you keep this up all my eye makeup is going to smear." She chuckled and checked her makeup with her portable mirror that she kept in her purse. Naruto grinned, he always loved to make people smile and laugh, especially his best friend.

Naruto looked down at his car's clock quickly to check the current time, '8:25' it read.

"The party starts around 9 o'clock right?" The blonde asked the pinkette.

"Um, I think so." Sakura shrugged and put her compact back in her purse.

"Since we already got some food, what should we do for 40 minutes?"

"We could talk about Sasuke." Sakura winked.

"You have Ino to talk about Sasuke to."

"Ino doesn't know anything about him and I know you know at least one thing about him." Sakura whined.

"Fine, fine. He is in English class?"

Sakura groaned at how idiotic the blonde was being. "I mean like a skill or talent or something!"

"He's in my two-hour Arts classes. I guess he plays the piano and he's really good at drawing."

"Oh my god! You two are perfect for each other!" Sakura cooed.

"Calm down. We don't even know each other and I'm-" Naruto stuttered

"You're what? Straight? As if, Naruto." Sakura snorted and leaned back into her seat more.

Naruto rolled his eyes and nervously played with his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Is he even going to the party?" Sakura crossed her legs and wiped imaginary dust off her dark jeans.

"I told him to come to the party since everyone is going to be there. But, he said it depends on his brother, Itachi or whatever."

"So he might show up? This is perfect, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and faced Naruto with wide, excited eyes.

"And why is this 'perfect'?" Naruto glanced at her.

"The artistic, soccer captain stud goes to a party with his new mysterious classmate that he has helped out on his first day, the two go to a party together, kiss. That makes them confused about their feelings and butt heads but end up falling in love with each other. But, I'm only predicting the outcome of tonight's party and the future." Sakura grinned wickedly at Naruto.

Naruto gave an amused snort to the pink haired girl in the seat beside him.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to go to this party? I bet the kid doesn't even remember you." Itachi gave a glance to his brother.

"I don't care if he doesn't remember me. I just want to see what he's about." Sasuke pointed out.

"He seems too good to be true. He has to have some thing flaws to him."

"That's exactly why I want to know more about him. He interests me, Itachi."

"Whatever. Do what you like, but you better not get drunk or get anyone else drunk. I don't feel like dealing with your shit." Itachi mumbled as he turned right.

Sasuke waved him off and watched the city lights go past his window. "Are we almost there?"

"The guy having the party gave me his address and this is the right street so we'll be there soon enough."

Sasuke nodded and continued to admire the lights outside.

* * *

Naruto listened to Sakura's fangirling as he made a couple turns leading to Kisame's house party.

"Naruto, are you even listening? I'm planning out your future with Sasuke!" Sakura pouted as Naruto parked his car.

"There's nothing going on between me and the Uchiha. He's new to the school so he asked me for some help. I helped and it just happens we have a couple of things in common. It's not a big deal." The blonde pulled the keys from the car and unlocked the car doors.

Sakura and Naruto both got out and looked at all the cars outside the Hoshigaki home. Naruto parked across from the party and looked around for some familiar faces.

"Listen here, Uzumaki. This night is the beginning of yours and Sasuke's life!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Ino giggled as she and Sai walked up to Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura blushed and slowly put her hands to the side and looked away from the three. Naruto chuckled and locked the car doors, he patted his car and placed the keys in his left jean pocket.

"You guys seen anyone else around?" Naruto asked Sai and Ino.

"I saw Temari and Shikamaru parking somewhere down the street and I think I saw Neji and Tenten walking up to the house." Ino shrugged and tidied up her purple tank top.

"Anyways, we should get to partying." Sakura began walking across the street ahead of the three. Naruto sighed and walked after her and kept looking around for his friends before walking inside.

* * *

Itachi parked down the street from the party house that was filling up with more and more teenagers. Itachi sighed and got out of his car and locked it after Sasuke got out. Sasuke placed his hands in his black pants pockets and strolled down the street with his older brother a bit behind him.

Sasuke could hear music being blasted all the way down the street, it was a good thing he had a couple of pills of Ibuprofen in his wallet. Itachi was already rubbing his temples and taking deep breaths, trying to ready himself for a headache.

Sasuke walked into the house first and his nose was assaulted by the smell of alcohol and a mixture of pizza and tacos in the house. Before Sasuke could go find the blue-eyed blonde that piqued his interest his brother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me a text or call when you're done. Got it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke waved his brother off and searched the house in search of the blonde.

So far Naruto wasn't in the kitchen or in the guest bedroom that was inhabited by couples making out on the floor and the bed or any surface in that room. Sasuke decided to look for the pink haired girl who Naruto was talking to in their history class earlier today. He figured it would be easy since pink hair wasn't very common, but at this party there were multiple girls with dyed pink hair.

Sasuke leaned against an empty wall near the end of the living room and took a sip of beer from the bottle in his hand that he found in the kitchen. Sasuke usually would drink some vodka right away but he wanted to be a bit sober so he figured drinking a bit of beer should give him a nice buzz for the night.

* * *

Naruto was in the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face to keep him awake after his two-hour long soccer practice. Sakura was with him but was checking herself out in the mirror in front of them.

Sakura took a swig of beer and handed the bottle to Naruto next.

"I'm not going to drink tonight. I'm driving you and maybe some others tonight and plus my parents will probably smell the alcohol."

"Come on, Naru. Just a couple sips won't hurt. Just a buzz then it'll be gone before we leave tonight and I made sure to throw some of your cologne into the car in case."

Naruto gave in and took a couple sips and handed the bottle back to her.

"Now, go find Sasuke!" Sakura teased as Naruto let them both out of the bathroom.

"No way. I need to find Kiba instead."

"You're no fun. I'm going to go dance." Sakura stuck her tongue out and went to living room where the music was the loudest.

Naruto grabbed a couple of chips from the chip bowl in the kitchen and watched the door waiting for Kiba and more of his friends to show up.

* * *

Sasuke watched the people dancing near the stereo and chuckled at how some of them danced. Suddenly a pink haired girl began dancing with a blonde haired girl in a purple top. Sasuke remembered the pinkette that talked to Naruto earlier and knew that the girl dancing was her. Sasuke pushed his way through people, his beer spilling slightly on the floor, but he didn't care. He needed to know where the blonde was.

Sasuke tapped on Sakura's shoulder and watched as the girl's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Hey, you're Naruto's friend, right?" Sasuke scowled at her.

"Oh, um yeah! Totally!" Sakura tried to hold onto her squeal.

"Have you seen him tonight?" Sasuke raised his voice as the music seemed to get louder.

"Mhm, we came here together." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's brows furrowed a bit with slight disappointment for a reason unknown to him.

"Well not as a couple, as friends. But he's over in the kitchen I think." Sakura continued and pointed out the blonde spiky hair in the kitchen near the chip bowl.

Sasuke nodded to her and followed the girl's pointed finger to the kitchen to where Naruto was. Sasuke silently cleared his throat as he walked up to the blonde. Naruto turned around as he felt someone walk up to him in a swift movement.

"Sasuke, you showed up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_'Damnit, Sakura'_

_A/N: Thanks everyone again for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following! This chapter is a bit longer than the past two. This chapter does have a short bit of Sasu/Naru, that hopefully you guys might enjoy! Again, thanks for reading!_

* * *

Naruto grinned as he saw the dark-haired boy walk up to him and raised his newly opened bottle of beer up to Sasuke's own. Sasuke nodded and leaned against the counter that held the snacks for the party goers.

"So how's the party so far, Uchiha?"

"I just got here not too long ago. It's loud but at least there's some drinks here. And you?" Sasuke took a sip of beer.

"I was waiting here for some friends to show up." The blonde shrugged and bent over the counter to grab a slice of pizza.

"That pink haired girl in the next room is one of your friends, correct? So why aren't you hanging out with her?"

"Sakura?" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, she's my friend and we spent a few hours hanging out before the party but there's so much girl talk I can stand in one day."

Naruto gave a shiver when he remembered Sakura planning Naruto's and Sasuke's life out together. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's shiver and scanned the room to see if his brother was near by, just in case he would try to ruin this moment with Naruto.

"Uzumaki!" A brunette boy with red painted triangles under his eyes placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke scowled at the boy who was very close to Naruto. Naruto laughed and greeted the group of friends he was waiting for.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed him standing there with that usual scowl on his face.

"Guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's one of the new kids to the school." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and nodded at him.

"Hello." Neji put his hand out for a hand shake and Sasuke returned it. Garaa nodded at the Uchiha and kept his usual scowl too.

"Wait, is this the kid that Sakura and Ino keep talking about?" Kiba asked a bit too loud.

Chouji looked at the Uchiha trying to remember the description of the boy Ino kept squealing about earlier that morning. "Yeah, I believe so." Chouji took another bite of a taco he had in his hand.

"Welcome to Sarutobi High, Sasuke." Temari smirked and leaned her head against Shikamaru's shoulder. Sasuke glared at her and proceeded to take another swig of beer.

"Why don't we go find another place to hang out at. Living room?" Naruto asked the group. Sasuke was considering to ditch the obnoxious group but decided against it since this is a perfect opportunity to spend time with Naruto and learn more about him. The friends walked into the next room and took spots on either the chairs or the floor and continued talking or lip syncing to the music playing throughout the house.

"Soooooo..Naruto. You getting laid tonight?" Kiba winked and nudged his elbow at the boy sitting next to him. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head with no verbal reply. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. Ki-Kiba is a bit drunk. I told him not to drink s-so much but he never listens." Hinata stuttered and tried to refocus Kiba on her instead of Naruto.

"It's ok." Naruto gave her a wave. Sasuke sat there across from Naruto with an amused smirk on his lips. He face turned from a smirk to a scowl when Sakura came up to the group and sat on a chair near Naruto. She started playing with his golden locks of spiky hair and making jokes with the people within their circle on the floor.

"You should have seen me today in history class! I totally got Iruka to let me come to class late without getting in trouble! It was great, wasn't it Naruto?" Sakura laughed. "Yeah then you blamed the whole incident on me after!" Naruto gave a fake pout. The group laughed and told their own stories of getting to class late without getting in trouble.

Sasuke was ignoring the people around him and watch the water droplets run down the glass bottle of his beer. Sasuke wanted to make some witty remarks to Naruto's friends but felt it in best judgement not to since he might be put on Naruto's bad side. Sasuke kept his scowl but gave slight smirks whenever he saw Naruto look at him with his grin.

* * *

"Pssssssssssssssssssssst, Naru." Sakura whispered against Naruto's ear.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssst, what?"

"Sasuke asked me where you were earlier!"

"Sakura, I told you that your whole guess of the night is wrong, okay?" Naruto gave a harsh whisper back.

Sakura gave a deep sigh and rolled her eyes as she went back to listening to Ino talk about Sai's drawings.

Soon, Sasori and Deidara walked up to the group and sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"Hey, Dei and Sasori." Naruto grinned at the two.

Deidara and Sasori greeted him back and watched as people danced and talked around them.

"You know when coach is going to be back?" Deidara asked after chugging the rest of his beer.

"Monday, I think. He was at some 'arch rival competition' today and this weekend".

"Oh yeah. What a whack job." Deidara snorted and fixed his bangs over his eyes.

"You guys met the other new kid? Itachi, right?" Naruto asked curiously as he stole a glance at Sasuke in front of him.

"Oh _him." _Deidara gave a smirk and elbowed his boyfriend; Sasori next to him. Sasori gave a smirk at Naruto too and took a sip of beer.

"Him, what?" Naruto nervously laughed.

"Him and Kisame have been hanging out all night so far. Pretty sure he has a thing for Hoshigake." Deidara winked.

Naruto laughed and drank some more of his beer, already feeling a buzz from it.

"But, hey. We gotta get going. We'll see you Monday, Uzumaki." Deidara and Sasori got up and said their goodbyes to the group and left the house hand in hand.

* * *

Kiba placed an empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle of friends with a sly smirk and his eyes glazed from the alcohol.

"What are you doing?" Garaa asked as he saw Kiba give drunk winks to everyone in the circle.

"Spin da bottle, duh!" Kiba laughed and flicked Garaa's forehead. Garaa was about to smack the brunette but was interrupted from the squeals from Ino and Sakura.

"Will you two stop that?" Neji threw them scowls.

"I haven't played this game since middle school! Let's play come on, guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she waited for the responses.

"There's more guys than girls, Haruno." Tenten furrowed her brow.

"Well whoever the bottle lands on can pick who kisses who or who they want to kiss, how about that?" Ino suggested.

Sasuke's smirk increased as he saw Naruto's nervous look. Naruto was more than nervous, he was frightened by what Sakura might make him do with Sasuke. There was no way Naruto was going to play, especially with that evil smirk Sakura was giving Naruto.

"I'll pass." Naruto put his hands up and looked around the group.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE PLAYING NARUTO!" Sakura pointed her finger at him and shouted at him.

"Sakura, I know your intentions. So nope, no, no way and absolutely not."

"What are Sakura's intentions, Naruto?" Ino asked curiously as she saw the glaring contest between the blonde and pink haired girl.

"Don't worry about it, Ino." Naruto waved her off.

"Stop bein' a puzzy, Maki." Kiba tried to say.

"Yeah, maybe you can get your first kiss tonight." Sai smiled at him.

Sasuke's amusement was sky-high right now as he saw Naruto's face turn even darker shades of pink.

"Wait, you've never been kissed?" Shikamaru asked with wide eyes.

Naruto turned away from the group and his blush turned darker and darker.

Sakura looked away too and felt guilty about how Naruto was feeling.

"Most of you guys are going out, so imagine if one of us had to kiss either your boyfriend or girlfriend." Naruto mumbled but was audible to the group.

Sakura's face went softer and she nodded agreeing with Naruto and took the glass away from the middle and traced her fingers on it.

The group was now in awkward silence as no one spoke after Naruto blushing and Sakura becoming quiet.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit." Naruto stood up and placed his bottle on a table before he walked out the back door and onto the deck outside.

Sasuke got up after him and left his beer on the ground, not caring if someone would drink from it or spill it. He was only focused on following Naruto outside.

Sasuke looked out the door at the blonde on the deck; looking at the night sky above him. Sasuke gave a slight smile before walking out and shutting the door gently behind him.

Naruto didn't turn around as Sasuke walked over a hose on the deck and stood beside him. Naruto sighed and looked down at the grass in the backyard before looking at the dark haired boy next to him. Naruto's buzz was still going and so was Sasuke's so getting some fresh air was good for them.

"Your friends are _quite_ the riot." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto gave a smile and chuckle, agreeing with the raven.

"Sorry about the whole awkward situation back there."

"It's okay. You guys all seem really close." Sasuke gave a short smile to the blonde.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were toddlers. Our parent's are all best friends. So we basically know everything about each other." Naruto rolled his eyes slightly.

"Except for the whole thing back there." Sasuke muttered and wanted to take back immediately.

"I've had my chances, but I don't know." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke nodded, "Waiting for the right one?"

"I'm not sure anymore." Naruto snorted and placed his hands in his jean pockets.

Sasuke didn't reply but he scanned the blonde next to him and realized how good he looked tonight. His eyes stopped at the blue rock hanging by some string around his neck.

Sasuke changed the subject and broke the silence, "Where'd you get the necklace from?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then picked his necklace up a bit, "From my aunt in the next town over. It was a birthday present when I was three but I've kept it ever since."

Naruto smiled and looked at the tree branches shaking in the wind and listened to the small beat of the stereo and the rustling of the leaves outside. Sasuke was about to say something before a ringtone went off in Naruto's pocket. Naruto glanced down and picked up the ringing phone and looked at the caller id. "I've got to take this, just hold on." Naruto mumbled to the dark haired boy. Sasuke nodded and watched as the blonde walked further away from Sasuke on the deck to talk to whoever was on the other line.

* * *

"Hey, mom and dad."

"Naruto! Are you still hanging out with your friends?" Kushina asked her son.

"Yeah, you guys already home?"

"No, we will definitely be out very late tonight since the perv- I mean Jiraiya is discussing his latest book to us." Kushina chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how those conversations take." Naruto laughed.

"Well, make it home safe, okay? We'll see you later. Love you." Kushina cooed.

"Yes, mom and I love you guys too. Later." Naruto hung up after.

The blonde stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned around to see Sasuke waiting for him to return.

"Sorry ab-" Naruto began to say as he walked over to the boy but was soon falling on top of him from the tripping over the hose on the deck.

Naruto landed on top of Sasuke with a thud and his head against his chest. Naruto raised his head and looked at the raven who's brows were furrowed in slight pain from the fall. Sasuke raised his head too and looked the blonde eyes hovering above his. Sasuke never noticed how deeply blue and beautiful they were. He also noticed the slight blush dusted on Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke realized his situation and figured this is the perfect time. This could either harm his relationship with Naruto so far or make this relationship turn into something more. Sasuke pushed his face up so it was very close to Naruto's.

"Are you-?" Naruto began to ask before lips were planted onto his. Naruto's head was spinning.

'Didn't I just fall?' '

'Why are there lips against mine?'

'Why is Sasuke kissing me?'

'Why am I letting him kiss me?'

'Why does this feel so right?'

Sasuke brought his cold hands to brush against the unclothed sides of Naruto's abdomen, hoping to receive a small gasp from him.

In Sasuke's hopes, the blonde gasped against his mouth and Sasuke let his tongue swipe across his bottom lip before letting it enter Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was frozen and his cheeks were becoming hotter and hotter. Naruto soon realized that someone could come looking for them and if they saw Sasuke kissing Naruto then he will be asked all sort of questions.

* * *

Naruto released his mouth from Sasuke's and got up off him quickly and backed away from him. Sasuke's eyes were wide from the sudden break of the kiss. He watched Naruto get up frantically and stare at him on the ground. Naruto turned around and made a break for the door back into the house.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he got up.

"I-I just need to go." Naruto left Sasuke outside with just that reasoning.

"Damnit." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his keys from his pocket and made it back to his group of friends. He saw Sakura standing and talking to Ino with a beer in her hand. Naruto walked up behind and Sakura turned around quickly, scared from the sudden touch from behind her. In the process her beer spilled across Naruto's white shirt and she looked up at Naruto's red face.

"Naruto. Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Sakura started dabbing at his shirt.

"No time for that we need to go." Naruto grabbed her by the arm and left the house with her.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura was worried now.

Naruto didn't reply back he just kept walking till the got to his car.

Sakura pulled her arm away from Naruto's and looked him straight in the eyes, "Naruto. What the hell is wrong? Did something happen with you and Sasuke. If he insulted you or did anything mean I will beat his ass, okay?"

Naruto kept his gaze from hers and brought his fingers to skim against his lips that Sasuke kissed minutes ago.

"I don't know." Was the only reply from Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**_ 'Silence'_

_A/N: Thank you again everyone for reading! It means a lot! I've been trying to get as much done as possible but my schedule this week is chaotic so most likely no updates on the weekend. Sorry! But I will update as often as possible.__ Also this chapter is a lot shorter, I know. I'm trying to type a chapter at least everyday but you guys know how school and homework goes. Thanks for everything again! _

* * *

Sasuke stood alone on the deck after Naruto went running off after their kiss. Sasuke clenched his fists but knew that this was all his fault. 'I knew I shouldn't of done that.' Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked back to the party to find his brother and leave as soon as possible.

Sasuke walked in and went past Naruto's friends who were still curious as to why Naruto practically dragged Sakura out of the house after coming back inside. Sasuke ignored the questions from the group as he got to the kitchen to send his brother a quick text message telling him to meet at his car.

Sasuke took one last look around the room to see if Naruto was just somewhere else but he knew the blonde already left immediately after the incident. The younger Uchiha sighed and left the house without saying goodbye to anyone. He made his way to Itachi's car and waited for him to appear.

Sasuke glared at the front lawn of the party house as he watched Itachi and Kisame give each other smirks and say goodbye to each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for his brother to unlock the car so he could get inside.

The two got in quietly and Itachi started the car and drove down the street for a few minutes before questioning his only brother.

"Why did you want to leave so early? I thought you were doing some '_research_' tonight on that blonde.'"

Sasuke didn't say anything to the other.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke to see if he was okay and just from one look he knew his brother was upset about something.

"Did you and the blonde fight?" Itachi asked concerned.

Sasuke's scowl twitched for a moment but still stayed a scowl.

"Sasuke. Tell me what happened or else." Itachi threw Sasuke a deadly glare.

Sasuke and Itachi both had death glares but Itachi, being older of course won the glare-down.

"I kissed him." Sasuke mumbled but Itachi could hear it perfectly fine.

"You what? You kissed the kid you _just_ met today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke silently nodded and decided to fix his hair that got messed up from the fall.

"How did you even get him to kiss you? Drug him?" Itachi shook his head.

"He fell on top of me and I kissed him." Sasuke stated blankly.

"Then what happened after that?"

"He left." Sasuke's face turned pained but went back to his scowl.

"You can't just kiss a guy you just met when he falls on top of you, Sasuke."

"Well, obviously I know that now."

* * *

Naruto's hands were tight around the steering wheel and his thoughts were all rumbled around in his head. Sakura sat in the passenger seat and stayed quiet, knowing that Naruto will talk whenever he wants to. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what could have happened between the two outside.

Naruto parked outside Sakura's house and just stared out in front of him. Sakura was about to leave but remembered that she spilled beer on his shirt.

"Naru, I'd change shirts if I were you."

Naruto looked down at his shirt and deeply sighed, "I don't have an extra."

Sakura turned her head around to look at her pile of clothes in the back seats, "You can wear one of mine?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're a girl! I'm a guy! I wear guy shirts not girls."

"Unless you want to get in trouble later for having alcohol all over you, you'd better put on one of my shirts."

Naruto took his shirt off and threw it onto the seats behind him. Sakura was halfway in her seat and halfway in the back searching for a suitable shirt for Naruto to wear. Problem is that most of her clothes are either; sparkly, floral or tight. A few minutes searching and she found a sparkly top that was a bit small for Naruto but was the closest to his size. Sakura threw the shirt at him and soon found the cologne she brought from Naruto's room.

Naruto looked at the sparkly pink tube top that was currently in his lap.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Naruto, it's the only one that fits you."

Naruto's face was red again and it felt like a vein was about to pop in his head.

Sakura began spraying the cologne on Naruto and waited till Naruto put the shirt on.

"Can't I just walk in without one?" Naruto sighed as he saw he pink sparkly fabric over his chest.

"Your parents would wonder why you were shirtless! They probably would think you were at a orgy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes went wide and his face turning darker shades than before.

Sakura got out of the car and gave one last look to Naruto in the driver's side. She wanted to laugh so badly but knew he'd get pissed.

"Hey, whenever you want to talk about what happened, tell me." Sakura told him before shutting the door.

Naruto gave her a goodbye wave and sped off to his house.

Sakura stood there and tried to remember what might of happened again. 'He was blushing and he kept touching his cheeks and he never denied that something happened between Sasuke and him.'

Sakura stood there, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god. Did they kiss?"

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi got out of the car and walked into their house in silence, just like how the rest of the car drive was. Sasuke walked up to his room and slammed the door behind him before jumping onto his bed and closing his eyes tight. Sasuke silently cussed at himself as he lied there on his bed. He wanted to know more about the blonde, but he blew his chances. But that kiss was by far the best kiss ever, even though Naruto didn't technically kiss back but still, it counts.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as his brother walked in and leaned against the door frame with his cellphone in his hand.

"Are you hungry? I'm thinking about ordering Chinese food." Itachi shrugged and began dialing some numbers.

"It's late out. No one is delivering food at this hour."

"Not according to that chinese restaurant when we drove past it after leaving Kisame's." Itachi smirked and finished dialing the rest of the numbers he remembered from the sign outside the place.

"Fine. Whatever." Sasuke groaned and placed a pillow on top of his face.

Itachi was going to make a joke but decided in his best interest not to. He left the room silently and closed the door.

Sasuke shut his eyes and decided to take a few minutes of rest and thinking about how much he fucked up the night with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto parked in the drive way and mumbled cuss words at Sakura after realizing his parents weren't even home yet. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside, removing his shoes in the shoe closet next to the door. Naruto threw his keys into the key drawer and walked past the dining room table, not noticing that the lights were on and tea was currently being made on the stove.

"Hey, Aunt Tsunade." Naruto lazily waved at her and began walking up the stairs.

'Wait.' Naruto turned around to a snickering aunt.

"What are you wearing, kid?" Tsunade laughed at the blonde.

Naruto's face went red immediately and tried to cover the shirt with his hands.

"What are you even doing here? How did you even get inside, you hag?!" Naruto shouted.

"I called your dad and told him I'm visiting but I guess your folks are at Jiraiya's so they said you'd be home later and they told me the garage code to get inside." Tsunade chuckled and took a sip of tea from her cup.

"Now answer my question, Naruto." Tsunade smirked.

"Sakura made me." Was his reply.

"I've always liked that girl." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto's face turned back to it's tan color and his face was again showing how upset and confused he was.

Tsunade noticed immediately the change in mood from him, "Why don't you shower and change and after that you come drink a cup of tea with me and tell me all about your night."

Naruto nodded and set back up the staircase again to go shower and change into his own clothes. Before turning to go to the bathroom he brought his fingers up to his lips again, as he remembered Sasuke's own pressed against his.

Tsunade was watching him from the corner of her eye, "And you can tell me all about your kiss, too."

Naruto jumped and stared at her with his eyes wide and his blush spreading across his face.

'She's always been able to read me.' He mumbled to himself before he got into the bathroom.

Tsunade chuckled to herself as she saw Naruto's reaction to her statement.

'You shouldn't be surprised anymore.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: _'The Talk'_

_A/N: Thank you guys for 20 follows and over 1k views! It really means a lot and I know I always write a thank you before a chapter but that's because I really am thankful. This chapter is sadly shorter than I usually write and these chapters will maybe/maybe not stay this length because my week is chaotic. Friday-Sunday I think, I won't be able to write a new chapter(s). School is so busy and I have a ton of homework and my work schedule is packed. I promise this story will build up soon and it won't be going too slow. Thanks again everyone!_

* * *

Naruto shut the bathroom door behind him and slowly slid his back down it till he was sitting against it on the floor. He took a deep sigh and tried push away all the memories of what happened earlier. After a few moments of clearing his mind, Naruto got up and grabbed a towel from under the bathroom sink. He threw the orange towel onto the bathroom counter top and began undressing. He was happy to be able to take Sakura's obnoxiously sparkly pink top off too.

Naruto turned on the shower and tested the water a couple times with his fingers before fully getting in. He stood there letting the warm water spray over his tan skin. Naruto grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began applying it to his spiky blonde locks of hair. He let the shampoo sit and began to wash off the rest of his body. He scrubbed mostly at his chest, making sure the smell of the alcohol spilled on him was gone for sure. Naruto began to wash out the soap and make sure his necklace was still around his neck.

Minutes later Naruto stepped out and shook his hair out like a dog before he dried himself off with the orange towel and left the bathroom with his and Sakura's shirt in hand. He walked to his bedroom and searched for a pair of shorts and boxers. He grabbed a gray shirt and began to change.

* * *

Tsunade was still downstairs sipping her tea momentarily and looking outside the window as cars passed the house. Not before long, she heard footsteps coming down from the staircase and a freshly showered and dressed Naruto sat down across from her at the table.

"Do you want any tea? I made some not too long before you showed up. It's still on the stove." Tsunade nodded towards Naruto.

"No thanks." Naruto placed his hands on the table and soon laid his head upon them.

Tsunade was expecting a half-witted insult from the blonde but was surprised when Naruto didn't utter one.

"So what happened tonight, kid?"

"I was hanging out with my friends at the library." Naruto lied.

"Bull shit. I could smell the alcohol as soon as you walked in and it's late, there's no library open, idiot." Tsunade chuckled.

Naruto waved a dismissive hand at her and kept his position at the table.

"Naruto, just tell me."

"What's there to tell, grandma." Naruto mumbled.

Tsunade gave a slight smirk from the insult but knew she could get through to Naruto.

Tsunade decided to give him her signature glare to get answers from Naruto.

Naruto tried to glare back but gave up and sat up straight in the chair.

"Well, there's this new kid in school and I told him to go to this party tonight and he did but before that Sakura told me that we would kiss and I said that she was wrong and then we got to the party..."

Tsunade nodded as she listened to the story and Naruto's slight blabbering about insignificant details.

"Then me and the new kid went outside. I tripped, fell on top of him and h-he um kissed me, I guess." Naruto tried to say the last part as quickly as possible.

Tsunade gave an amused snort at the blonde's story and looked straight at him.

"Do you like him?"

"Hell no! I just met the kid and I'm no-" Naruto stood up straight away and his face felt hot.

"Whatever. So what are you going to do now?"

Naruto sat back down quietly and rested his hands on the table.

"I don't know. What do I say to him?"

"Tell him you just don't like him that way. Plain and simple." Tsunade stated.

"What if he gets mad and- and.." Naruto began trailing off and his voice beginning to get shaky.

Tsunade gave him a concerned face and held onto his hands.

* * *

Sasuke's phone beeped waking him up to a text message from Itachi.

'Food's here.' Was all it read.

Sasuke threw the pillow on the other side of him and began to make his way to the kitchen.

Chinese boxes lined the island counter top, the boxes open with steam and the delicious smell of pork, soy sauce and orange chicken.

Sasuke grabbed a box of rice, an eggroll and miso soup that was in a plastic bowl.

Him and his brother sat down at the table and began eating their food with their chopsticks.

"So what are you going to do now?" Itachi asked as he picked up a few noodles with his chopsticks.

"Just hope he doesn't hate me, ignore me or stay away from me."

"Well, you did just randomly kiss the guy. He's probably not even into guys, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded silently, knowing that fact.

The two finished eating in silence before cleaning up the food and going to their separate bedrooms.

Sasuke got changed into dark pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He shut off his bedroom lights but kept on the lamp near his bed. He watched a movie before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was helping Tsunade clean up the tea in the kitchen and making himself and Tsunade some past midnight snacks.

Soon the front door was opened and closed with a slam as a long red haired woman and a blonde man made their way to the kitchen to where Naruto and Tsunade were.

"So how was Jiraiya's?" Naruto chuckled.

"That man. I swear." Kushina sighed tiredly.

"Now we both know everything about his books." Minato gave a tired smile to his wife.

"But enough about us. How are you, Tsunade?" Kushina gave the light blonde a smile.

"I'm doing fine. Just Naruto and I bonding." Tsunade elbowed her nephew.

"I'm glad you two got some time to talk. We never get to see you a lot anymore. Your doctor's schedule seems to be hectic." Minato commented.

"Yeah. I wish I could see you guys more often. Especially this little runt." Tsunade ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto gave her a snort and an eye roll as he continued making food and listening to Tsunade and his parents talk.

"Naruto, how was tonight?"

"It was fine, dad." Naruto gave him a fake grin.

Minato nodded and continued snacking on the bread Naruto made for everyone.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night." Naruto called out as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

The others downstairs said goodnight to him and continued talking and eating.

Naruto flung himself onto his bed and got in between the covers of his bed. Naruto was physically and mentally tired from today's events so falling asleep for him was easy and peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** '_Psychic'_

_A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I tried to write as much as I could for the time being, but again I'm really busy this week and no chapter updates till probably Monday. Sorry! This chapter is basically about Naruto's morning so sorry about the lack of Sasuke POV but it will be coming up soon! Thanks again, everyone!_

* * *

The morning sun filled Naruto's bright orange room, waking up the sleeping blonde. Naruto's half lidded eyes adjusted to the brightness and he looked around the room and slowly sunk his head back into his pillow. Naruto's hands searched around his covers for his cell phone to see what time it was. Soon, a hand landed on a metal object and Naruto pulled his cell phone out to check the time and see if he had any messages.

The time was 10 o'clock in the morning and Naruto had over twenty messages from his friends. The most were from Sakura, of course. The messages were about him calling her back to hang out with their friends today or to talk about what happened the other night. He scrolled though more messages on his cell phone and gave a smile to some.

Two drunk text messages from Kiba and two from Hinata, apologizing about Kiba. Another from Garaa, and one from Shikamaru.

Naruto figured he'd call text them back after breakfast and threw his phone back onto the bed as he got up and made his way out of the bedroom.

Naruto could hear his parent's talking and laughing, but he could also smell delicious french toast being made from downstairs. The blonde hurried down the staircase and into the kitchen, greeting his always smiling parents.

"Mornin', mom and dad." Naruto gave a smile and a slight wave of the hand as he sat on a bar stool near their breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kushina gave her son a smile and added a piece of bread onto the frying pan. Minato gave a grin to his son as he finished pouring orange juice into some cups for them. He handed a cup to Naruto and sat the other two on the breakfast bar across from two stools.

"So what are you doing today? Going out? Staying home?" Kushina asked the still sleepy Naruto.

"Well, I got bombarded with text messages about hanging out so I guess I'll be out today." Naruto gave a tired smile.

Kushina nodded with a smile and continued to make breakfast.

Minato leaned against the counter and took a sip of orange juice, "How's school, Naruto?"

"It's going good. Kinda crazy since I have to keep up with my Arts and soccer practice." Naruto gave a weak smile.

"Keep up the good work, son." Minato gave a thumbs up and handed a plate to Kushina to place the french toast on.

The family sat down and began chatting and making jokes as they ate. Naruto finished up quickly and helped clean up breakfast before he went to go change.

Naruto raced up the stairs and sent a few text messages to his friends, telling them to all meet up at Konoha Mall.

The blonde rummaged through his drawers and hanging clothes before deciding on some blue jeans, a orange and black hoodie and some gray converse. He grabbed his phone and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, knowing that Sakura would give him shit all day if he didn't.

Naruto was down the steps and at the key drawer grabbing his car keys to meet his friends. Before he made it to the front door, Kushina stopped him with a tug on one of his sleeves. Naruto turned around to listen to his mother.

"Your father and I will be at the bakery all day, okay? So if you need anything call us or be at the shop. Have fun and be safe." The red haired woman gave her son a kiss on the top of his forehead and watched as Naruto said bye and gave a wave before getting into his car.

* * *

Naruto read his text messages before buckling up and starting his car. As he read through them he was notified that everyone was going to be there soon and that they'll all meet at the food court. Naruto checked his wallet for cash and smiled, glad that he saved up some. He placed his phone and wallet back into his wallet and pulled away from his house and onto the busy roads of Konoha.

Naruto drove his way across town as he parked several parking spaces away from the entrance to the food court. Naruto pulled his keys out and grabbed his phone and wallet laying on the passenger seat. He got out of the car and locked the car behind him as he made his way to the entrance. The aroma of pizza, burgers, french fries and tacos assaulted his nose, but gladly enjoyed the vibrant atmosphere this place always gave him.

He looked around for his friends and spotted them near some water fountains near the bathrooms. He walked up to the group and gave them a huge grin.

Naruto laughed as he saw the bags under Kiba's eyes and how miserable her looked.

"Kiba, why are you even here? You have a hangover and you look like shit."

"I didn't want to come, Uzumaki. But these idiots made me." Kiba groaned and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Where's my shirt at?" Sakura came up to Naruto with a smirk.

"I would never walk into a public place with that piece of sparkly pink vomit."

"Rude!" Sakura gave him a playful hit to the side of the arm.

Naruto was glad that the first question out of her mouth wasn't about Sasuke. He gave her an eye roll in return.

"But anyways. Did your parent's see your get up?" Sakrua giggled.

"No, they weren't even home. But guess who was." Naruto gave a sigh.

"Oh. Well who else was at your house then?" Sakura looked confused.

"Tsunade. Fucking aunt Tsunade was inside as I walked into my house with that ridiculous shirt."

Sakura burst out laughing, tears almost falling down her cheeks. "No way. Oh my god. That's great!"

"Yeah for you and her." Naruto gave a snort.

"What are you two laughing about?" Garaa asked sternly as he glared at the two.

"Nothing, nothing." Naruto gave a smile to the red head.

"I'm surprised you didn't get drunk like usual with Kiba, Uzumaki." Garaa changed the subject.

"I would've but I had to drive myself and Sakura home."

"Hn." Garaa nodded and turned his attention back to a story telling Sai.

"Where's the Uchiha who followed you all night at?" Temari smirked and gave a nudge at Naruto.

Shit. Not about Sasuke. Naruto groaned to himself.

"He was just a new kid to the school and he's probably at home." Naruto shrugged.

"Ah, I see."

Sakura gave a glance to the both of them, hoping Naruto would accidentally spill some information about the other night.

"I say we start walking and shopping!" Tenten cheered as she and Neji began walking ahead of the group towards the small shops. Most of the group followed suit but Naruto and Sakura walked a slower pace behind them.

Sakura wanted answers and to know what she guessed last night was right or not.

"Naruto, you know I want to know about last night." Sakura softly told him.

"I know." Naruto gave a light huff.

"I don't want a whole explanation, so let me ask you something."

Naruto gave her a nod to proceed with her question.

Sakura hushed her voice so no one could hear them but themselves.

"Did you and Sasuke possibly kissed last night outside?"

Naruto's face got hot and his throat felt like it was constricting as he remembered Sasuke's lips against his.

Naruto looked at her, he figured he might as well get it over with, "Yeah. I accidentally fell on him and he kissed me. I left with you right after."

"So, how was the kiss?" Sakura tried to lighten the mood.

Naruto gave her an annoyed look.

"Come on."

"Fine. It was my first kiss from a guy or from anyone. He felt I don't know, good?" Naruto's cheeks flushed some more.

"Were there fireworks, butterflies in your stomach, did you close your eyes? Kiss him back?"

"I-I just don't want to talk about the kiss, okay?" Naruto looked down at his shoes.

"I want to know if you like him, that's all. It's pretty obvious he likes you."

"I just met him! How can you like someone at first sight? This isn't a fairy tale, Sakura." Naruto began to say before Sakura abruptly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Naruto stopped and walked a few steps over to her.

"Naruto, are you mad at me?"

"No of course not. I mean I'm pretty sure you did something last night to make me and Sasuke kiss because of that theory you told me earlier yesterday night. But, besides that I could never be mad at you."

Sakura gave a chuckle, "I could be a psychic, ya know."

Naruto gave a laugh and they kept walking, quickening their pace to catch up with the group.

Naruto was glad they talked a little bit about what happened and that she wasn't as pushy for the information as he though she would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** _'The Challenge'_

_A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Thanks for over 2k views now! This chapter is again sadly short but hopefully since things are beginning to heat up I can type up more at a time. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following or favoriting! I try to update a chapter as quickly as possible! _

* * *

Sasuke's alarm clock on his phone went off, the reason he had an alarm on the weekends still confused himself. He groaned as he stretched out his arms and gave light slaps to his cheeks to keep him awake. He looked around his room and gave a hefty sigh as he began undressing.

He searched in his closet for a casual outfit to wear and decided on some dark pants, and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Shortly after getting dressed he walked down towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Itachi was already downstairs at the dining table on his laptop, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning, Little brother." Itachi yawned and continued typing.

"Morning." Sasuke replied as he sat across from his brother, eating a couple of grapes.

"Why are you already dressed up today?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and his eyes glanced from his laptop to Sasuke's outfit.

"I have to go buy some furniture today for my room. Mom asked me to a couple of weeks ago, but we've been busy moving in. So today's the perfect day." The younger Uchiha shrugged and popped a grape into his mouth.

"Where are you going shopping at then?"

"I saw that there was a mall a few minutes away."

"What if the blonde prey is there?" Itachi gave an amused look to his brother.

"I'd be in the furniture stores. Why the hell would he be in that section too?" Sasuke snorted and finished off the grapes in his hands.

"Okay, okay. Be careful." Itachi waved a goodbye to his brother.

"I will." Sasuke mumbled and grabbed his keys and wallet from one of his coat's in the closet. He quickly tied up his shoes and left the Uchiha manor.

* * *

Sasuke drove for several minutes until he reached Konoha Mall. The parking lot wasn't as full as he expected, which he was relieved after finding a parking spot easily.

Sasuke walked into the mall through the west entrance which led to the major furniture shops inside. Sasuke made a list in his phone before of what he needed to buy. Sasuke read off the list in his mind as he looked through windows of shops to see if they had what he needed.

The Uchiha went into multiple stores as he looked around for the items in his list. Sasuke already found his picture frames and posters which he carried around with him in shopping bags. All he needed now was a couple of art supplies and a small box to keep some of his smaller belongings in.

Sasuke groaned as he had to walk all the way to the other side of the mall to find his art supplies. As Sasuke got further and further to the other side of the mall he could smell the food court and hear kids laughing and yelling to each other. Sasuke spotted another furniture store and stopped outside of it to window shop and check his phone's list.

* * *

Naruto and the group were goofing around; yelling into quiet stores, pretending to try on clothes and just messing with anyone they could. Naruto was a lot happier now that he got his and Sakura's mind off the whole Sasuke incident last night. He figured he could figure out everything during later this weekend since he knew he wouldn't see Sasuke till History class on Monday.

Naruto was staring off into space as he walked into someone and landed on top of him.

"I-I'm so sorry about-" Naruto began to say before horror-struck his face as he looked down at the person below him.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and got off immediately, his heart was beating at 100mph now.

'Why the hell am I always falling on him?'

Sasuke just looked at the blonde before a pink haired girl helped to pick up Sasuke's shopping bags that he dropped and his cell phone.

"Uh- thanks." Sasuke shook off dust from his pants before grabbing a hold of the items.

Naruto's face red and his eyes wide just like the night before. Sakura looked between the two and remembered that Naruto and Sasuke kissed when Naruto fell on him. She held in a laugh as the two just stared at each other.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed as he broke the silence.

Sasuke turned to face the grinning brunette but gave him a scowl in return.

Kiba didn't seem to notice and continued to talk, "We missed you, Naruto and Sakura at the party. You should hang with us."

Sasuke was about to decline the offer before a blonde butted in, "No, we're leaving right? I bet Sasuke has shopping to do anyways."

Naruto was nervous and he looked at the group with desperate glances.

"Well, I just need to talk to Naruto. You guys can go on ahead." The young Uchiha told Naruto's friends.

Naruto threw Sakura a worried look but Sakura ignored it and gave him a smile of encouragement before heading off with the rest of her friends.

Sasuke watched as the group was further away before grabbing a hold of Naruto's sleeve and pulling around the corner.

* * *

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he was released from Sasuke's grip.

"About the other night.." Sasuke began to say.

"What happened the other night?" Naruto tried to play dumb.

"Don't be an idiot. You know what happened last night." Sasuke deadpanned.

"No, it never happened."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? It did happen. We kissed last night. Don't tell me you are pretending nothing happened between us." Sasuke snapped.

"Last night was a mistake, wasn't even a real kiss."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will." Naruto stated coldly.

Sasuke gave a pained look but took Naruto's words as a challenge.

"I purposely kissed you, Naruto. It was your first kiss so there is something special about it."

"No. We don't even know each other! You just kissed me after a fell on you. We just met on Friday."

"I don't care about that."

"Well you should, Uchiha. I'm a guy, you're a guy. I'm not like you, okay?"

Sasuke gave a snort and gave a glare to the blonde.

Naruto tried to glare back but became uncomfortable under his gaze.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's shirt by the collar, bringing his face close to his.

"Listen, I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll learn everything about you and you'll learn everything about me. Got it." Sasuke whispered into his hear.

Naruto blushed from the contact and was released soon after, he could still feel Sasuke's breath against his ear.

"How are you going to find out about my life? I'm not telling you and neither are my friends and family." Naruto gave a sly smirk back.

"I'll show you, Uzumaki."

"Also, I don't want to learn about you, Uchiha." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"It's a challenge then." Sasuke's smirk grew larger.

Naruto's face sank and his face grew into a scowl. Sasuke hoisted his bags back up and gave another smirk to the blonde before leaving him.

Naruto stood there as he took in everything that happened within the last five minutes.

'Damnit' Naruto scoffed under his breath.

He sighed and decided to go find his friends, he broke out into a jog as he went to the direction they left in.

'If it's a challenge, then I'll definitely not lose. Especially to that perv.' Naruto decided to himself as he caught up with the group.

Sakura gave him a glance and saw his determined look on his face.

'This should get interesting.' Sakura gave an evil smirk to Naruto and kept her laugh quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** _'The weekend'_

_A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading once again! Sorry about the chapters being short still! I always make sure the chapter is at least over a thousand words but once again, my work schedule and school is chaotic. This chapter may seem a little slow but I promise it'll start getting interesting, it was just a bit harder to write about their weekend since they didn't get to see each other on Sunday. Monday will certainly be interesting! Thanks again!_

* * *

Naruto continued to keep walking with his friends through the mall for the most part of the day but his mind was somewhere else. He kept trying to think of ways to avoid Sasuke in school and outside. He had three classes with him so he tried to make a plan to never talk to the Uchiha ever.

As Naruto was still planning out how to avoid the dark haired boy; Sakura was keeping an eye on Naruto. She didn't want to question him a whole lot like last time so she kept quiet until the group members parted ways for the day.

They were all back by the food courts, saying their goodbyes and cracking jokes. Sakura and Naruto were the last two to leave, they both walked out to the parking lot.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl.

"You okay?"

"Yeah of course, Sakura. Oh but hey, If Sasuke ever asks you or any of our friends a question about me, don't answer."

"Why can't we talk to Sasuke about you?" Sakura gave a confused look.

"We're having a challenge, but I got to get home. I'll see you Monday, okay!" Naruto gave a grin and waved as he walked away from Sakura and towards his parked car.

Sakura gave a small smile back and a raised hand of goodbye before she went to her car.

"He's an idiot." Sakura grumbled under breath as she got into her car.

* * *

Naruto got into his car and left the parking lot quickly. He checked the time on his car's clock to see if he was late for dinner.

'5:30' it read.

Naruto hurried home and got out of his car immediately before making a mad dash for the front door of his house.

"You were almost late, hun." Kushina gave a fake scowl to her son.

"I safely hurried home so I could be able to eat yours and Dad's delicious cooking." Naruto gave his parents a fake grin as he sat down at the kitchen table.

The table was already set and he waited for his parents to be seated before he dug in.

Noodles, egg rolls, rice, miso soup, sweet and sour chicken and a spread of randoms vegetables and bread spread on the table.

Naruto stuffed his face and in between bites he would compliment his parents on cooking so well.

"I wish I could cook like you two."

"Maybe if you cook more, you'll become a good cook, Naruto." Minato teased.

"Nah, I'll stick with guitar and drawing." Naruto smiled.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Kushina asked her son as she wiped left over food off her face.

"I'll just be at home, doing homework. Ya know?" Naruto shrugged.

Kushina nodded and took a bit of eggroll.

"How's Sakura?"

"She's good. I was with her earlier today."

"Remind her that Tsunade was talking about having her as an apprentice for work." Minato said as he slurped some of his soup.

"Got it."

Naruto picked up the empty plates and garbage and cleaned up after himself before heading up to his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sasuke walked up into his bedroom and set down his shopping bags, he decided to go to different stores after the mall to get his furniture. He flopped onto his bed and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

Itachi knocked on his door before barging in and sitting on a chair in Sasuke's room.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sighed as he looked at his older brother.

"How was the mall?"

Sasuke gave a smirk and looked up at his ceiling, "Naruto and I are having a challenge."

"A challenge?" Itachi raised a dark eyebrow.

"I told him that I'll make him fall in love with me and we'll both learn everything about each other."

Itachi's lips formed a smirk, he was now very amused.

"What did he say?"

"He took the challenge." Sasuke shrugged.

"Really? No fight?" Itachi asked disappointed.

"He said nothing will happen between us but something already has."

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Itachi snorted.

"Me either."

* * *

The two talked about Sasuke's 'genius plan' to get Naruto to fall for him.

"What if he ends up hating you instead, Sasuke?" A concerned brotherly face now replaced his smirk.

"I won't let that happen."

"Sasuke."

"I won't. We have to have something, Itachi. We have to." Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Just don't go overboard, little brother."

Sasuke nodded and watched as his brother stood up and made his way out of the room.

"I'm making dinner so come back down soon."

"Mhm." Sasuke watched as his brother left the room and shut the door.

Sasuke grabbed a pillow and stuffed his face down onto it.

"He'll fall for me. I promise." Sasuke mumbled into the pillow.

* * *

Naruto was on his computer, watching random videos online and playing online games. He gave a yawn and shut down his computer soon after, only to grab his guitar and strum out a tune.

'I haven't wrote a song for a while.' Naruto frowned to himself.

He plucked a few more cords before humming a tune to the sounds of the guitar.

Naruto kept his humming and guitar playing as quiet as possible, making sure not to disturb his parents or the neighbors. Naruto closed his eyes and got lost in the random guitar notes he was playing.

Soon his peace was interrupted by a cellphone going off on his bed. He sighed and put his guitar away before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"Uzumaki?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh hey, Deidara. Yeah it's Naruto."

"Good, I was hoping you didn't change your number randomly."

Naruto gave a chuckle, "I didn't. But, what's up?"

"I was wondering about practice on Monday."

"Oh yeah, Coach Guy should be back so probably usual soccer training."

Deidara gave a groan, "The scrimmages we have are a lot more fun."

"I know right." Naruto sighed.

"Thanks, see you Monday, Uzumaki."

"Later." Naruto hung up after.

"At least I won't see Sasuke at soccer practice." Naruto assured himself.

He turned his phone off and hopped into bed, watching T.v before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sunday was a boring day at the Uzumaki house. Kushina and Minato spent their day at their bakery, baking cookies, cakes, and other mouth-watering sugary foods. Naruto stayed at home to finish homework and just relax before school the next day. He was dreading to see the Uchiha there.

Naruto didn't know what to do with himself after he finished homework. He began cleaning his room and his bathroom just out of pure boredom.

Naruto laid down on his carpeted floors, not knowing what to do with the rest of the day. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Soon, the mental image of Sasuke kissing him flashed into his mind and he sat up with a jolt. Naruto soon found his hands lightly grazing his lips like he did all night on Friday.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled and tried to shake his mind away from the Uchiha.

"You won't win, Sasuke. Believe it!" Naruto scowled as he made his way to his computer desk and began contemplating how to avoid Sasuke forever.

* * *

Sasuke spent his Sunday with Itachi, driving around Konoha and checking out the local hang out spots. Sasuke wasn't very enthusiastic the whole day. He just wanted to see 'his' blonde. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

Itachi could see how prissy and serious his brother was the whole day.

"Stop brooding."

"I'm not brooding." Sasuke snapped back.

"You'll see your prey tomorrow, don't worry."

"Why do you call him prey, Itachi?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Don't try to deny that the name fits the blonde perfectly." Itachi smirked.

"Pfft." Sasuke waved his hand at his brother as he got out of the car and began to walk towards the house.

Itachi just kept his menacing smirk and followed his brother inside.

"Welcome home, boys!" Mikoto greeted her sons with opens arms.

"Hi Mom. What are you guys doing home?" Sasuke asked as his mother squeezed both himself and Itachi into a hug.

"We got to come home early." Fugaku answered his youngest son's question as he flipped through the newspaper.

Mikoto nodded and released her sons from her embrace, "I'm making food, so go get cleaned up and wait."

The two nodded and walk to their separate bedrooms upstairs.

Sasuke began hanging up a little notification board on his bedroom door to pass the time.

He grabbed a tack and a piece of paper and marker, writing something down in big words and pinning down the paper with a tack to the newly hung board.

Sasuke took a step back and proudly looked at his board. He read off what he wrote to himself, "Naruto Uzumaki will fall in love with me."

"Perfect and so true." Sasuke nodded and gave the paper a wicked smirk.

"Sasuke, the food is done." Itachi called out from the hallway.

Sasuke gave one last look to the board before walking downstairs to eat with his family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** _'Monday'_

_A/N: Thank you for 40 follows, 9 favorites and over 3k views! It means so, so much, really! I try to update as often as possible so I'm sorry about missing a few days! Another reminder: I'm the only one who edits and reviews the chapters before I publish them so any advice or any tips are greatly appreciated! Thanks again everyone! I wish I could personally touch all your butts so here's a virtual butt touch; (~^∇^)~ (▰˘◡˘▰)_

* * *

Sunday night seemed to fly by for Naruto, and before he knew it he was waking up to the sunlight from Monday morning. Naruto gave a groan and rolled to the side of his bed, still wrapped up in his blanket. He sat near the end of his bed and slumped over with a sigh and a yawn. He got up and made his way downstairs with his bright orange blanket still wrapped around his newly awakened self.

Minato and Kushina were of course preparing breakfast and making morning coffee. "Good morning, sweetie!" Kushina grinned at her only son. Naruto nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee and a blueberry bagel that was sitting on a plate.

"Make sure you eat up quickly and shower, so you're not late to school since your mother and I have to be at the bakery early today." Minato reminded Naruto as he was washing dishes. "Got it." Naruto took one last bite of his bagel and a sip of his coffee.

"I'm taking a shower." He mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto turned his head.

"You might want to lose the blanket before you take your shower."

"Oh yeah." Naruto replied as he spun around, unwinding the blanket from him and placing it on the living room couch.

"You okay, Naruto?" Kushina gave a concerned look.

"Just tired." The blonde gave a weak smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto stood under the steaming water, ignoring the heat that was turning his tan skin to a slight pink. Water droplets rolled off his wheat colored hair and onto his scarred cheeks, he wiped away a few droplets and closed his eyes.

"Damn that Uchiha bastard." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Naruto didn't want to deal with Sasuke today or ever. What if other people found out that Sasuke kissed and liked him?

Would kids make fun of him again like all those years ago at his last school before he moved back to Konoha? How do he keep everything a secret?

Naruto's breathing turned into short and loud pants, he felt like someone was choking him. He grabbed at his neck, trying to pry away the imaginary hands around his throat. Naruto sank down against the shower wall, his hands gripping at his blonde hair.

'Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why can't I just forget? Why?' Naruto kept that stance, his head lowered and his eyes shut. He let the shower drown out every memory floating around his mind.

'Damnit.'

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a smirk on his usual scowling face. He immediately got out of bed and slipped into a robe and put on some slippers before leaving his room and heading into the bathroom to ready himself for school. His perfect dark hair was a mess on his head and he frowned at the hair. He began trying to fix his hair, his tongue occasionally making it's way out of his mouth to rest on his pale lips as he began combing out his hair. He dabbled some hair gel onto his fingers and ran it through his raven locks of hair.

Sasuke gave a pleased look at his perfect hair and continued onto brushing his teeth. As he began applying toothpaste to the brush, his older brother came in; his eyes still glazed over in sleep and bags under his eyes.

Sasuke gave a smirk to the mess that his brother was in the morning. His usual perfect low ponytail was barely recognizable in the rat's nest of hair.

Itachi noticed his younger brother's smirk and gave him a glare as he too began to brush his teeth. Sasuke left immediately after so Itachi could take a shower. Sasuke decided to skip out on breakfast and just pick out his normally dark apparel of jeans and a long t-shirt.

Shortly after getting dressed, Sasuke grabbed his bag, cellphone, keys and gave a quick goodbye to his parents and brother.

"Aren't you going to drive to school with me?" Itachi asked before Sasuke rushed out the door.

"I got to get to school early."

"Oh..right." Itachi replied and continued to eat his orange slices that were currently dripping orange juice down his hand.

Sasuke gave a wave and made his way to his car, placing everything in the passenger seat and driving off towards the school.

* * *

Naruto was finished dressing and was preparing to leave the house, but not before sending a few text messages out. Naruto left a few minutes after his parents did before they left for work at the bakery. Naruto felt shaky as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. He turned up the radio in the car to clear his thoughts of school and Sasuke for the few minutes before arrived at his so-called 'hell'. He decided that school was now the last place he'd ever wanted to be this morning as he got changed. Naruto pulled into his usual parking space and gave a sigh of relief as he saw a few cars in the parking lot and didn't see a Uchiha in sight.

Naruto walked into the school, whistling a happy tune as he made his way to his locker. He was stopped right in his tracks as he saw someone leaning against his locker. The blonde knew instantly who it was, just from the unimpressed face that a Sasuke Uchiha wore.

Naruto walked up sheepishly to his locker and tried to turn the lock on the locker that Sasuke was still leaning against. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was blushing profusely and ignoring eye contact with him.

"Who knew you could be so awkward." Sasuke chuckled as he pushed himself off the locker, letting Naruto grab his books. Naruto tuned out Sasuke and focused rummaging through his locker to find his text books.

Sasuke didn't like to be ignored, especially by the blonde. He slammed his palm against the locker next to Naruto's and gave a death glare to the orange clad boy.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and straightened up, his eyes not making contact with the dark ones glaring at him.

"If you think ignoring me will make me go away or lose this challenge, you're wrong." Sasuke stepped closer to the nervous blonde.

"You won't win, bastard." Naruto glanced at the dark-haired boy but eyes went directly to his shoes.

Sasuke gave a smirk at the blonde and stepped closer to the blonde.

"What I said was true. You can't escape fate, Naruto."

"Shut up, Uchiha! I don't like you, okay? I never will either!" Naruto raised his voice but kept it a raspy whisper so no one could hear them.

"Then tell me why you get nervous and blush when you see me?"

"I- I don't! I barely know you!" Naruto protested.

Naruto was getting more and more pissed off by every passing second. He really wanted his friends to text him or call him to let him escape this confrontation with Sasuke, but seems luck was not on his side this morning.

Sasuke knew he was messing with Naruto, but he needed Naruto to consider them together. It seemed though that he was pushing him away. Sasuke cussed to himself in his mind as he watched as the blonde's stunning blue eyes worriedly scanned the empty hallway they were in.

Sasuke gave a light huff and tugged on his messenger bag as he grabbed his cell phone from one of the outside pockets. Naruto was watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye as he watched the Uchiha scan his phone.

"What's your number?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Why in hell would I give you my number?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Or else I'll ask someone else and the challenge might slip out of my mouth after talking about you." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto's eyes went wide and his brow furrowed, knowing that the Uchiha would do that. Naruto tried to think of his other options but were all put to rest.

Naruto placed his hand out towards Sasuke's phone, signaling to hand it over. Sasuke gave it to him and watched as the boy typed up his number and handed the phone back.

"It better be the right number." Sasuke threw Naruto a glare.

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke typed out a quick message and soon enough a text appeared on Naruto's phone.

Naruto sighed and looked at the text sent to him;

_'You are truly adorable, idiot.' _It read.

Naruto blushed and quickly shut his phone, forgetting to delete the text.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's embarrassed face and brought his face up to Naruto's.

"Why the hell-" Naruto began to snap at Sasuke but was shut up from a pair of slim fingers guiding his chin up to Sasuke's mouth.

A light kissed was placed on Naruto's lips and before he could react and cuss at the bastard, the Uchiha already pulled away and was walking away, a smile spread against his porcelain cheeks.

Naruto placed his forehead against the cold metal of his locker, his face felt like it was on fire and his head was a mess of different emotions.

"Damnit!" Naruto shouted out.

"What are you pissed about?" Sakura asked as she arrived with their friends to the blonde's locker.

Naruto turned around and faced his friend's confused faces.

"Nothing. What's up?" Naruto tried to forget what happened and hoped none of them saw what occurred with Sasuke earlier.

"Tired as hell." Shikamaru yawned and leaned his head against Temari's sandy blonde hair.

Naruto nodded, glad that no one asked about Sasuke and decided to mess with Kiba to get his mind off the lip-virginity robber. Naruto gave Kiba a punch to the shoulder before they began talking about soccer practice later that afternoon.

Sakura began chatting with Ino about shopping and their project for one of their classes but in the back of Sakura's mind she knew something happened and she was determined to find out, one way or another before the day ended.

* * *

Sasuke walked down to his locker that was near the other end of the school. Sasuke knew that today would be a good day for sure. First, he got Naruto's number, then he got to kiss the blonde for a second time. He also had other plans for the day but decided not to inform the blonde about them so he could keep him guessing.

As Sasuke got to his locker he checked his phone and smiled at Naruto's number. He knew that Naruto was most likely never going to text him but a Uchiha could dream, right? He could always send the blonde messages just to mess with him. Even the one he sent the blonde earlier made Naruto blush and become embarrassed. Sasuke figured the blue-eyed boy even forgot that Sasuke called him an idiot since he never received an insult back.

Sasuke grabbed his books as he got to his locker and tucked his phone back into his bag around his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed a piece of paper from his back pocket, remembering why he had another reason to come to school early today. He smirked and made his way to the destination that was printed on the folded piece of paper.

_'I'll show you, Naruto. I will make you mine.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**_ 'That bastard'_

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks! My schedule is chaotic and so messed up but I got some time to write this chapter! Thanks everyone for reading and I'm so sorry again for not updating! Thanks for sticking it out with me! Also, the formatting is a bit off, so I'm sorry if it's hard to read. I'm trying to see what's wrong._

* * *

The school bell ran, indicating that first period was about to begin. The group dissolved slowly, waving bye to one another and making jokes as they snaked their way through different hallways. Naruto was leaning against his locker and fidgeting with the necklace around his neck as he waited for Sakura. The pink haired girl gave Ino a wave goodbye and began to walk to class with her blonde best friend.

"How was your week, Naru?" The pinkette picked lint off her shirt.

"Boring." Naruto sighed and sank his hands down into his jean pockets.

Sakura gave a slight snort, "Same here."

The two were quiet the rest of the way to class; Sakura didn't want to bother Naruto too much, she knew he was thinking about something.

The two made their way to their seats, kids yelling and throwing paper balls around the room, one almost hitting Naruto's head.

Naruto furrowed his brows and looked to see who threw it. Hidan jogged up soon and bent down to pick up the paper.

"Sorry, Uzumaki! Ready for practice today? I heard that dumbass Coach Guy is back." Hidan gave a loud snort.

Naruto nodded and gave a fake grin to the silver haired man, who began walking back to play paper baseball with his friends.

Naruto sighed as he sat down, all he wanted to do was hide.

He leaned his forehead against his book-bag that was on top of his desk. Naruto was comfortable and was drifting off to sleep.

Before he could open his eyes, someone pushed his bag off the table and Naruto's forehead rammed into the desk's hard surface.

Naruto balled up his fists as he looked at who disrupted his sleep and almost gave him a concussion.

As Naruto looked at the smirking Uchiha above him, his fists automatically relaxed and Sasuke's kisses ambushed his mind.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto shook his head and refocused on what happened.

"I accidentally pushed your bag off your desk. Plus, you shouldn't be sleeping in class anyways. You don't want to get anymore dumb, do you?"

Before Naruto could respond back, the raven cut him off, "But you can't any dumber than you are now."

Sasuke smirked and took his spot right next to Naruto's. The blonde picked up his bag roughly and threw it under his desk.

"I hate you, bastard." Naruto muttered loud enough for the younger Uchiha to hear.

"You won't be saying that for long." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto threw Sasuke a dirty look and decided to ignore the aggravating raven next to him.

Iruka came into the class, his usual grinning face welcomed the class.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning." The class groaned back.

Iruka ignored the groans and began typing on his computer at lightning speed.

"We're watching a film today!"

Suddenly cheers erupted from the classroom and screeching of chairs and desks moving filled the classroom.

Naruto stayed at his spot, all he wanted to do was sleep the whole class.

Sakura turned around in her chair to face Naruto, "I'm going to go sit by Karin, okay?"

"Got it." Naruto replied back and sank his head onto his hands on the desk.

Sakura gave a smile and a wink, before sitting next to the red-headed girl.

Naruto closed his eyes as Iruka turned off the lights and the movie began playing.

A few moments later, a jabbing pain was at his ribs.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke right next to him, taking notes on the movie, his binder jabbing at Naruto's sides.

"Over achiever." Naruto hissed.

"Idiot." Sasuke kept a blank face and whispered to the blonde.

"Bastard."

"Dumbass."

Naruto gave up on thinking of another name to call the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and stopped writing on the paper. He placed the binder and pencil on his desk as sat at his chair pretending to enjoy the movie.

Naruto was still leaning his head on his hands, his eyes skimmed around the room. Everyone was crowded towards the front, talking loudly and laughing. Iruka was no where in sight and Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones in the back.

'Great.' Naruto groaned to himself.

His eyes glanced over the Uchiha, studying him with one eye open.

Sasuke's dark eyes noticed the blue one eyeing him and he gave a dark smirk to the boy.

Naruto blushed and turned away from the boy.

Sasuke brought his face down to Naruto's level, his chin resting on his desk.

The blonde rolled his head to the side, his eyes meeting Sasuke's coal ones.

"You're adorable."

"Ew, what?! Don't say those kind of things." Naruto blushed and hid his face.

"You get embarrassed too easily." Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever." Naruto leaned his head the other way his right ear uncovered from the blonde hair usually on it.

Sasuke took the opportunity to nip at the revealed ear.

Naruto covered his mouth and tried to hold in a moan, he turned slowly, not wanting Sasuke to rip his ear off.

"Stop that!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, his mouth still covered with his hands.

"What? This?" Sasuke scooted in closer and pressed his mouth to a bare spot on the blonde's neck.

A shiver ran up and down Naruto's spine as Sasuke gently sucked on the soft skin.

Naruto pulled away quickly and scooted far away from the moan inducing Uchiha.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement and brought his chair back to his desk.

Naruto stayed where he was until the movie was over, he gave careful glances around him, for when the bastard would pop up.

Iruka turned off the movie and flipped on the lights. Naruto thanked whoever was watching over him up in the sky that no one saw what happened.

The second bell went off quickly and Naruto dashed out of the room and up the stairs to second period.

Sasuke walked silently out of the classroom and up to the same class room they shared.

Naruto rushed to his seat and took cover with some friends from the soccer team.

Sasuke walked up to his desk and sat down, he figured he'd give the blonde a break for a bit. He was content with what happened during the movie earlier.

Asuma arrived at his desk, he threw the text books onto his desk and wrote down some facts on the whiteboard.

"We're taking notes." He stated and went back to writing.

The class ruffled through backpacks and quickly began to take notes.

Naruto focused intently for the rest of the class period and was surprised from the sudden ring from the bell. He gathered his things and made his way down to study hall.

His group of friends were in their usual area, talking, laughing, hitting each other and other activities.

Naruto took a spot next to Kiba, he grabbed a handful of puppy chow that the dog boy was eating. Kiba threw Naruto a glare but he simply grinned at the brunette.

Sakura continued her usual conversation with the girls and only shot Naruto a glance or two.

The lunch bell rang and Naruto decided to stay at school and grab a snack.

Naruto said his goodbyes to his friends and walked towards the cafeteria.

He bought a plastic bowl of instant noodles and some water.

The blonde brought his food outside and he watched as people walked out of the school and drove away. Naruto was already exhausted and he still had two more classes to go and practice.

Naruto slurped down the rest of the broth and sat outside the main doors for his friends.

A woman from the office came out and looked around.

The woman spotted Naruto and walked towards him, a paper in hand.

"Hello, Naruto." Shizune gave a warm smile and handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto nodded and watched as Shizune left back for the office.

Naruto looked at the paper and gave a wide grin.

'Big practice! After lunch meet out in the field for soccer practice. Coach Guy.'

"Yes!" Naruto cheered loudly and jogged to the locker room.

He quickly undressed and grabbed the soccer ball, as he was about to leave for the field, his team mates filed in.

Naruto threw them all a grin and ran to meet their coach.

"Hello, NarutooO!" Coach Guy sung.

"Hey coach!" Naruto beamed.

"Long time no see, Uzumaki."

Naruto agreed and nodded his head.

"Since you're team captain, Naruto. We have an announcement but you will be the first to hear it!"

Naruto's eyebrows raised and he was anxious to hear the special news.

"We have someone to help manage the team now!" Guy whispered but ended in a shout.

"Wait, who?" Naruto's face sunk as he saw the figure walking up him.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Guy gave a thumbs up.

"Hi, Naruto." Sasuke gave a fake smile.

The blonde wanted to scream but he kept a grin and gave Sasuke a hand shake.

"Well boys now that you two know each other, let's begin practice."

Naruto rubbed at his face, 'There's no way'

"Also, Guy forgot to tell you that you will also be helping me learn soccer." Sasuke smirked and placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's shoulder's sank.

This school year is going to be hell.

Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** '_Two ways to practice' _

_A/N: Sorry about not updating too much but I'm trying my best! Thanks to everyone for reading and any tips or anything are appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto watched as Guy went to meet the rest of the team and he was stuck with the Uchiha. Sasuke brought Naruto closer to him, enough to whisper into his ear. "You'll be teaching me soccer today." Sasuke smirked against Naruto's ear.

Naruto was fuming, there was no way in hell he was going to spend even more time with the pervert especially during soccer. Guy looked back at the two and waved them to come in. Sasuke removed his arm away from Naruto's shoulders and walked with Naruto to the group.

"Guys! Shirts vs. Skins. Remember your teams!" The guys cheered but Naruto just moaned in distaste. "Naruto, you'll still be a skin but you'll be teaching Sasuke some soccer so you'll join the game once we're ready for ya!" Guy gave him a thumbs up. Naruto sighed and lead Sasuke towards the practice fields. Before they left towards the fields, Sasuke grabbed a soccer ball and caught up to Naruto.

Once the two got to their practice area, Naruto took his shirt off and tightened his shoe strings. Sasuke swallowed hard, 'maybe this wasn't a good idea. The idiot shirtless, I don't think I can keep myself in check.' The raven tried to fix his eyes onto something else besides the tan boy in front of him.

Naruto stood back up, "Kick the ball to me." He stated as he rubbed his hands and bent his knees a bit. Sasuke turned back to face the blonde but an idea flashed into his mind. He removed his shirt and threw it next to Naruto's and passed the ball with a swift kick. Sasuke wanted to see Uzumaki's reaction.

Naruto blushed profusely but focused on the soccer ball between his feet. The Uchiha smirked and waited for Naruto to teach him something.

"So um, you know how to kick right?"

"You idiot, of course I do. I just kicked the ball to you." Sasuke snorted.

"Bastard."Naruto grumbled. 'Why did I even ask that? Why am I so nervous?' The blonde questioned himself.

"Come on,we don't have all day." Sasuke complained.

"Okay. Well you can't use your hands at all during soccer and it's best to pass with the sides of your feet. But that's pretty basic stuff. We'll do some passes and some obstacles." Naruto kicked the ball to the dark-haired boy.

Sasuke caught the ball with the heel of his shoe and passed the ball back fiercely.

Naruto grunted at the force of the ball hitting his shins but blocked it from getting past him. Sasuke felt like his legs were jello when he heard that oh-so-sexy grunt of Naruto's.

'Imagine him in bed...' Sasuke started to drift off into daydream but was interrupted from a rough kick from the soccer ball.

"Obstacle time." Naruto stated and walked towards the younger Uchiha.

"Now, you have to weave your way through the trees with the soccer ball without losing it or hitting the tree, got it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded and jogged forward, passing the ball between his feet. He passed through the trees without losing the ball a single time or running into one.

Ten minutes of this continued till a sweaty Uchiha came walking up to Naruto.

"Good job, I guess." Naruto grumbled.

"What's up with you? I bet you messed up a lot the first time you did that practice." Sasuke was nearly laughing.

Naruto's blushed appeared again and he looked towards the rest of his soccer team.

"You really are good, Naruto. Don't get me wrong. It's actually quite impressive." Sasuke yawned as he stretched out his arms.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto sat down in the grass.

Sasuke joined him on the grass too and they watched silently as the guys played soccer.

"Have any siblings?" Sasuke asked to break the silence.

Naruto looked at him confused for a moment but sighed as he laid down on the soft, green grass below them, "Nope, single child."

"Hm, so just you and your parents?"

"Yeah, it's pretty chill at home. My parents own a bakery and are home a lot since their job really isn't that demanding."

"Seems nice." Sasuke gave a slight smile as he laid next to Naruto on the grass.

"How's your home?" Naruto continued the conversation.

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was actually going to carry on a conversation with him, "It's busy but good I guess."

"Your parents always busy? Because it seems like you and Itachi are pretty close."

"Ha, yeah they're busy a lot but they enjoy their work so I'm fine with it. It's basically just Itachi and I a lot so we talk a lot." Sasuke shrugged.

The blonde nodded and gazed at the tree branches above them, the sun was radiating the leaves so the color was beautiful even though Naruto was next to Sasuke he actually wanted to stay in the moment.

"Ever have a girlfriend?" Sasuke broke the silence again and Naruto cringed at the question.

"No." He replied silently as he picked at some grass under him.

"First kiss...oh wait." Sasuke began. Naruto shot Sasuke a dirty look and went back to picking at the grass.

"Boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Anything?!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto began choking on the air and his face was redder than ever.

"I take that as a no, no and no." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto didn't say anything but laid back down on the grass after his choking fit.

"I like you." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, you've told me physically and by words." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde. This feeling of being close to him and talking to him felt so comfortable.

Naruto closed his eyes and spread his arms out wide, letting the sun hit his tan skin soak up the rays.

Sasuke couldn't contain himself anymore. He carefully made his way to Naruto, skillfully grazing their chests together and bind his legs with Naruto's. The blonde's eyes open wide as he saw the raven before him. Sasuke pinned down Naruto's arms and brought his mouth next to Naruto's neck.

"Just let it happen. No one can see us. Just feel." Sasuke softly mumbled against the tan neck.

Naruto gulped he knew what Sasuke said was true, they were quite a ways away and they were blocked out from trees. The blonde exhaled deeply and figured he was too exhausted to fight the Uchiha bastard.

Sasuke took Naruto's relaxed muscles as a yes and trailed kisses up and down Naruto's neck. The blonde shut his eyes and felt Sasuke's warm kisses. He could get used to this.

Sasuke made his way down to Naruto's collar-bone, nipping at the soft skin and sucking gently. He couldn't get enough of the blonde and he was actually letting him kiss him!

Sasuke's mouth traveled up a bit to Naruto's pulse point, he sucked a bit rougher on it and heard the gentle moan from the blonde under him. Sasuke smirked again and bucked his hips a bit down onto Naruto's. The tan boy let out a louder moan and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode with how fast it was beating, but soon the kisses and nips from Sasuke came to an abrupt stop as a soccer ball came flying next to them.

Sasuke quickly got off Naruto and grabbed his t-shirt quickly and Naruto's, throwing it to the blonde.

Naruto quickly got his shirt on and tried to rub the blush off his tan face. Soon Sai came running up to grab the soccer ball, "Sorry about messing up your practice, but you guys can all join the team now." Sai gave his wide smile.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and watched as Sai jogged back to the team.

"That was close." Naruto sighed.

"But worth it." Sasuke smirked and gave a wink to the blonde before jogging his way down to the team.

Naruto blushed again and followed after the two. 'Did we seriously just do that? And did I really like it?' Naruto shook his head and picked up his pace to catch up to the two dark-haired boys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **_'After practice deal'_

_A/N: Happy Halloween, guys! Also thank you for over 5k views, 20 follows and 53 followers so far! It really means a lot and I'm so sorry about not updating as much as I should be but I'm crazy busy with work and school of course and I'm also sorry about the short chapters! This story will be long so It'll pick up soon and writing would come a lot easier since I've had a minor writer's block. Thanks again!_

* * *

As Naruto, Sasuke and Sai made their way to the rest of the awaiting team, coach Guy was already giving his ending speech. "You did well today men! Your youth is glorious and I hope you keep it up!" Guy shouted and almost had tears coming out of his eyes. The group dispersed after the usual ending and headed to the locker rooms. "Wait, coach. I didn't even get to play today and I'm team captain!" Naruto complained. "I'm supposed to practice with the team not with Sasuke who doesn't even play yet!"

"Naruto." He sighed deeply and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You're a superstar athlete that's why I want you to help the Sasuke over here so he can join and hopefully make the team better! Okay, sport?" Naruto nodded in defeat and slowly walked to the locker room to join the others. Sasuke walked a few steps behind Naruto, watching how upset the blonde's face was.

'I didn't know having him help me would make him this upset.' Sasuke gave a pained look but kept walking till they both walked into the noisy and cologne infested room.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped the blonde and they both tumbled to the floor. "Hey, Kiba." Naruto grunted under the brunette's weight. Kiba grinned and situated his self on Naruto's back so he was sitting on it. "I haven't seen you in forever, man!"

Sasuke walked into the locker room and saw the Naruto and the dog boy on the floor. The thing that made Sasuke furious was that Kiba was on _his_ blonde. Sasuke shot a death glare to the back of Kiba's head but his glare was never seen. Sasuke sat down at a near bench and quietly listened in to Kiba's and Naruto's conversation.

"Sakura missed you like crazy! She's always complaining about you! You need to hang out with us soon!" Kiba quickly spoke. "Oh, hah I'm sorry. I've just had a lot of things going on..." Naruto trailed off.

Kiba gave a confused look and knocked on the blonde's head. "You okay, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, but could you know, maybe get off of me so I can get ready."

"Sorry." Kiba quickly got off and patted the blonde's back before leaving to go talk to Deidara.

Sasuke was already dressed before Naruto even got to his locker. The room was slowly being vacated till it was only Sasuke and Naruto left in the lockers.

"So..." Sasuke scooted himself over to Naruto's side of the bench.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" Naruto huffed.

"Tch, what's your problem? You and I basically made out and you're giving me the cold shoulder."

Naruto winced at the words 'You and I basically made out' and soon his pink blush was smeared across his whiskered cheeks.

"You came onto me." Naruto muffled into his shirt as he put a new one on.

"I never came though." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto stilled in his movements and his face turned beet red. Sasuke could just imagine the blonde's face and smirked.

The blushing blonde gave a deep sigh before finishing up putting on his shirt. He ruffled up his hair, hoping that his normal spikes weren't flattened down.

"So, Naruto." Sasuke began. Naruto looked up at the dark-haired boy and raised a wheat colored brow, "Hmm?"

"Where you heading now?" Sasuke faced the blonde.

"Um, home I guess." Naruto shrugged as he began stuffing clothes into his gym bag.

"You should let me come home with you." Sasuke blankly stated.

"WHAT?" Naruto raised his voice.

"You heard me idiot."

"Why the hell would I bring you to my home?" Naruto spat out the words.

"I want to meet your family."

"No way, Uchiha."

"Oh really? What if I told everyone what we did today?" Sasuke gave a glare to Naruto.

"You wouldn't, bastard!"

"I would."

Naruto looked at the boy in horror from the knowing that the Uchiha would tell everyone he could.

The blonde took in a big gulp and lifted himself off the bench. "Fine. Follow me."

Naruto grumpily left the locker room, Sasuke trailing behind with a smirk on his pale lips.

'Now is the time to meet the Uzumaki family. That brings me one step closer to making Naruto mine.'

They both left the school building and quickly made their way to the deserted school parking lot. Naruto unlocked the trunk of his car and threw his belongings in. He looked at Sasuke and held his hand out to receive the other's bags. Sasuke handed them to him and waited for the blonde to shut the door.

Naruto unlocked the car doors and the two boys hopped inside of the ramen scented car. Naruto was still quiet and his brows furrowed as he put the key into the ignition and began backing out of the parking lot.

What the Uchiha didn't know was that Naruto was hoping and praying that no one would be home.

Sasuke kept a chuckle to himself as the two sat quietly in awkward silence for minutes before Naruto pulled into a spot across from his house. Naruto noticed all the cars outside his house and dread covered his tan face.

'Mom and Dad have people over.'

Sasuke got out of the car quickly and waited as Naruto grabbed their bags from the back and made their way to the front door.

The front door opened quickly as a red-haired woman stepped out onto the steps and greeted the two with her usual care free smile.

"Hey mom." Naruto gave a weak smile to Kushina.

"Naru! Welcome home, family is over today!" She beamed.

"Yeah I can see and hear." Naruto could hear the laughing and the movement inside his home.

Kushina turned her attention to the boy next to Naruto. The kid looked familiar to her but she couldn't exactly put her finger on how she knew him.

"You must be one of Naruto's new friends! I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother." Quickly Kushina reached into the house and pulled out a confused blonde man who looked almost exactly like Naruto. "And this is my husband and Naruto's dad, Minato!" She grinned and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

Sasuke would've usually pushed away someone and hit them but since this was Naruto's mom and a friendly woman he returned the hug back.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait!" Kushina gasped at the boy.

"You're Mikoto's and Fugaku's younger son, Sasuke! Your mom and I were best friends all through childhood but she moved and we talked here and there. I can't believe I never realized when Naruto talked about you. How silly."

Naruto blushed from his mom mentioning him talking about the bastard. Sasuke smirked, "I'm glad Naruto's brings me up. I'll also be sure to tell my parents that you know them."

Kushina smiled, "Now c'mon and meet the family Sasuke!" She ushered the boys in quickly.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade! Naruto and his friend are here!" Minato waved over to a group in the corner talking.

A white haired man soon appeared and greeted the two boys first. "I'm Jiraiya, this little shit's uncle." Jiraiya laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"You forgot to mention you're a pervert." Naruto quietly added but loud enough for the Uchiha next to him to hear.

Sasuke shook the man's hand and introduced himself to Naruto's uncle.

Soon Sasuke was almost assaulted by a large chest next to his face. Sasuke looked up to see a younger woman standing in front of him.

"I'm Tsunade. The little brat's aunt."

"More like a grandma." Naruto snapped.

"Say that again and you'll be shipped somewhere else, you little snot." Tsunade gave a threatening fake smile.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's dysfunctional family so far. They were exactly like his blonde idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** _'The Backseat'_

_A/N: Hello again, everyone! This chapter is a lot longer than usual so hopefully you guys are proud! Also, I threw in some bit of lime into the story. But anyways, thank you for following, favoriting or just reading in general! It really motivates me and any tips are always welcomed! Again, thank you! _

* * *

"Sasuke, Why don't you stay a while and eat with us?" Kushina gleamed at the darker teen. Naruto threw a glare to the boy next to him. He was praying to himself that Sasuke would just leave. He didn't want the Uchiha to see his family and have them embarrass him. Sasuke nodded with a smile plastered on his pale face. Naruto's own face became the same pale white as the others and his shoulders sank. 'Damn it'. He muttered to himself.

As Kushina set the table for the family and the guest, Sasuke took a spot next to Naruto at the end of the table. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina were finishing off the last of the cooking. Naruto and Sasuke were now alone in the dining room and Naruto was dreading being alone with Sasuke.

Naruto folded his arms on the table and rested his head, silently wishing that this whole night would go away or pass quicker. Sasuke scooted his chair closer to the blonde and began to massage the blonde's tense thigh. Naruto jumped up quickly and removed the pale hand away from his jeans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke shrugged and trailed his hands to Naruto's sides. The tan boy began giggling and trying to get the troublesome hands away from his sides.

"Sas-hah-ke." Naruto breathed out heavily. Sasuke stopped his ministrations and his dark eyes widen in surprise. A shiver went up and down Sasuke's spine when Naruto called out his name like that.

Naruto looked at the boy with concern, "Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded and reorganized the utensils on his plate. The blonde shrugged and watched as his family brought in plates and bowls of different sizes. He was almost drooling from the delicious aromas that arose from the steaming food.

The others joined the two teenage boys at the table shortly after placing the food on the large dining room table. "Thank you everyone for coming and helping out. We are also very happy to have Sasuke here as well." Kushina gave a mini thanks to the members at the table. "Now dig in!"

Naruto quickly got to the ramen first and scooped two huge helpings of noodles into his bowl. "Slow down, hot shot." Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto grinned, noodles falling out of his mouth. Sasuke took small helpings of chicken and rice.

"You only eat that much?" Naruto asked shocked. "I eat slowly, unlike you so I become full quicker than you." Naruto stuck out his tongue and slurped a noodle close to Sasuke's face.

The pale boy took the chance to take a bite of the noodle and the two boys' mouths were centimeters apart from each other. The whole table went quiet and Naruto blushed and let the Uchiha take the rest of their shared noodle.  
Sasuke smirked and continued eating, ignoring the dropping jaws of Naruto's family.

"Hn, and you say you're not gay." Tsunade snorted with a laugh. "Shut it, Granny." Naruto snapped back.

"So you guys are quite close." Kushina had a small smile. "Are you two dating?"

Naruto almost choke on his noodles and so did Jiraiya and Minato after him.

"MOM!" Naruto shouted. "What? You two are cute together." Kushina shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

Sasuke quietly chuckled to himself from the blonde's reaction. "What are you laughing about?!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha.

"Nothing, Naru."

"So you two are dating! Naruto lets you call him Naru! He only let's family and Sakura call him that! Aw, Naruto why didn't you tell me you guys are dating. How cute!" Kushina tried to hide her squeals of joy.

"I'm not dating him!" Naruto was getting frustrated now.

Kushina gave a confused look towards the two.

"You did have your first kiss with him though." Tsunade added.

"You had your first kiss?! And you didn't tell me? Your mom!?" Kushina jutted out her lips.

"Granny! Shut your trap!"

"Sorry, kid." Tsunade chuckled to the blonde.

Sasuke was enjoying tonight immensely.

"If they're dating or not, just calm down." Minato suggested with a smile on his face.

Kushina turned to her husband and then she was standing up and getting giddy.

"I'm sorry, Naru and Sasuke." Kushina apologized and sat back down.

Naruto was standing up too but sank back down into his seat, his face was red and he was fuming.

"I love your son. The thing is, he doesn't love me back.._yet_." Sasuke calmly stated as he traced the design on his bowl with his fingers.

It was quiet for a few moments before someone spoke up after the Uchiha's confession. "I see." Kushina stated. "Thank you for loving our son, Sasuke." Kushina smiled and held onto Minato's hand.

Sasuke nodded and placed his utensils back on his plate. He checked his phone quickly and saw a message from Itachi.

Naruto sat there, dumbfounded from the confession still and watched as everyone stood up and began cleaning up the table.

"Well I need to head home. It was a blast, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki and Naruto's aunt and uncle. Thank you for inviting me." Sasuke bowed and shook hands with all of them.

"Come again anytime, Sasuke!" Kushina waved and watched as Naruto led Sasuke out the front door.

* * *

After the door shut behind the two and they got to the front of the garage door, Sasuke swiftly pushed Naruto up against the garage. "What th-" Naruto was about to yell but quickly melted into the door and body pressing against him. Soft lips massaged his own and a heated breath warmed his skin. The kiss was feverish and made Naruto's face blush a bit. Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke was a great kisser and had some weird effect on him. Naruto would've pushed away the dark-haired boy but figured he needed to relax for a bit.

Sasuke released the blonde for a moment and watched the blue eyes in front of him become darker with lust. Sasuke smirked and leaned his head a bit so his mouth was against the side of Naruto's face.

"Do you think you could give me a ride?" Sasuke asked seductively. Naruto gulped and nodded and dug for his keys in his pockets. Sasuke took hold of the blonde's free hand as they made their way to Naruto's car.

The blonde unlocked the car for them both and started the car after Sasuke got in and shut the door after him.  
"Naru."

Naruto looked at the passenger, "What?"

"I'll give you directions to my house, okay? Just listen closely."

Naruto nodded and they drove off from the house.

* * *

Sasuke told Naruto directions and Naruto just kept driving. He was confused as to why in the world Sasuke would live this far away. They drove through a dirt street and Naruto stopped as they reached the destination.  
The only problem was that there wasn't a house or anything by them. They were completely alone. Naruto was confused and Sasuke could easily tell. "Did I go the wrong way?"

"No. This is where we needed to go."

"Oh."

Sasuke turned to look behind him and turned to Naruto.

"What's under that seat back there?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused as he unbuckled and looked around at the seat.

"Under the seat. Do you see it?" Sasuke asked, a devilish smirk replaced his confused face from before.

"Uh..I'll look." Naruto crawled back to the seats and took a spot and tried to look under the seat.

Sasuke quickly unbuckled and locked the car and joined the blonde in the back.

"I don't see-" Naruto turned quickly but saw the dark haired boy next to him, a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's hands pulled Naruto towards him and he quickly joined his lips with the blonde's.

Naruto sighed at the kisses Sasuke was giving him. He felt the same feeling strum through him when they were back outside his house. He let the feeling take over and kissed the black-haired boy back.

Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's neck and began lifting the blonde's shirt up to feel more of the blessed tan skin of his blonde. Naruto let out soft mewls of content and Sasuke let his hands feel over the heaving chest.

Naruto lifted up the pale boy's shirt too till it was completely off of him. Sasuke smirked and did the same with the blonde.

Naruto had no idea what he was doing anymore. He just wanted to feel good and he only felt this good around the boy on him. Naruto could feel his jeans becoming tighter but he didn't care. Everything just felt so good and just so _right_.

Sasuke tugged on the other's jeans and continued trailing kisses and nips down the blonde's neck and chest. The Uchiha's tongue swept across a pink nipple and he heard the pleasured moan escape from the blonde's lips. Sasuke took it into his mouth and sucked lightly on it.

"Oh god, Sasuke." Naruto drawled out, his eyes half lidded and the blue of them turning to a lustful Azul. Sasuke stopped but only to do the same to the other one. Naruto's breath was hurried and short pants.

The dark-haired boy began licking down till he hit the hem of the blonde's jeans.

Naruto gave a loud gasp and he could feel his hard on pressing tightly against his annoying jeans.

Sasuke stopped licking and kissing the area and brought his face to the blonde's. Naruto tried to catch his breath, but it was useless.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked sensually with lust almost dripping from every word.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, "Please, Sas'ke."

The blonde knew that he definitely should not be doing this. He didn't give a care anymore. He wanted more. He wanted Sasuke, though he'd never admit it outloud.

Sasuke pulled down the blonde's jeans and saw the hard on pressed up against the blonde's boxers.

The Uchiha himself couldn't believe Naruto was agreeing to everything he was doing but he was not going to complain now. All he wanted to do was please the one person he loved the most.

Naruto kept his eyes closed, he was embarrassed but he knew this moment was going to come sooner or later.

Sasuke removed the boxers and placed the jeans and boxers down onto the car's carpeted floors.

Sasuke looked around quickly and noticed that all the windows were fogged up and he smirked. He gave one last look towards Naruto's blissful face before planting kisses on Naruto's quivering thighs.  
The blonde furrowed his brows and let out a loud sigh of pleasure and bit his lip to keep it from shaking like his thighs. The pale boy noticed the sensual face Naruto was giving and almost came right then and there.

Back at the task at hand though, he placed gentle kisses down the erect member of Naruto and gave slight sucks to Naruto's balls and the sensitive skin under them. Every moan and sound the blonde made only made Sasuke kiss and suck harder until finally he took the whole into his mouth. He was done teasing the blonde. Naruto's chest heaved, "Sas-ke, please."

Sasuke continued giving searing sucks to the member and watched as Naruto's abdomen muscles began contracting and relax a bit. Naruto could feel a spiral of pressure and warm blissful heat begin unwinding within him. He loved this feeling, he didn't want it to stop but he knew he couldn't hold out any longer, especially with that gifted mouth of Sasuke's. The dark haired boy took the length further down his throat and kept sucking until the blonde would release. With the loudest moan so far, Naruto gripped onto the seats and tossed his head from side to side. He came loud and screaming, his skin now covered with a thin sheet of sweat.

Sasuke kept the member in his mouth till he knew the blonde was done. He wiped at the corners of his mouth and smirked at the blonde. He grabbed the pants and boxers on the floor and began putting them on the boy lying next to him.

After he finished that, he put on his shirt and handed Naruto's his own. Before Naruto began to put the shirt on, pale lips crossed their way over his own. Sasuke cupped the scarred cheeks of Naruto's face and deepened the kiss.  
The tan boy kissed the other back; he lifted himself up a bit and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

He would love to stay like this.

Sasuke left Naruto breathless again and waited for the blonde to recover and put his shirt back on.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Naruto awkwardly thanked the other.

Sasuke chuckled, "Idiot." He crawled his way over to the passenger seat and watched as Naruto got into the driver's after him.

The blonde sat there, just looking at the steam on his windshield.

"You going to be okay to drive?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell did we do?" Naruto turned to the boy.

"We did what you wanted to do, Naru." The Uchiha leaned forward to press a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you, Naruto." He simply stated before going back down into his seat.

Naruto nodded and put his hands on the steering wheel.

'Do I love you too, Sasuke?'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **_'I'm sorry'_

_A/N: Thanks again guys! Hopefully I'll start updating more but we'll see. You may hate me when you read this chapter, trust me I hate myself even re-reading the story. Anyways, thanks again!_

* * *

After minutes of trying to find his way out of the hidden area Sasuke led him to, Naruto finally made it to the main road. He gave a sigh of relief and drove back towards the city.

"Are you going to tell me where you really live now?" The blonde asked in a huff.

Sasuke smirked and pushed inky blue locks of hair from his pale face, "Yeah, yeah."

Naruto nodded and listened again as Sasuke told him where he lived at. The Uchiha was giving Naruto the longer route to his home but the blonde wouldn't realize.

Sasuke knew that there was something wrong with the blonde next to him but he just shrugged. The rest of the ride was silent as Sasuke told Naruto the last road to take to his house.

The blonde parked outside a large house and sighed as he pressed himself more into the back of his seat. "Of course you would have a huge house." He mumbled but the words were heard clearly.

Sasuke smirked but he sat in the passenger seat longer and just looked at the boy next to him.

"Um, aren't you going to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked the other.

"You've been acting weird ever since I gave you a blow job."

Naruto's face immediately turned into a deep red and his eyes widened. "Don't say that!"

"What? Blow job?" Sasuke repeated the words.

"Don't! W-We didn't do anything of the sort."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look of shock, "Have you been here for the past hour? Hello, earth to Uzumaki?"

Naruto sat there in silence, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Just forget it ever happened." He calmly stated. He kept his eyes on the steering wheel; he didn't want to see the raven's face of disappointment.

"Naruto…." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He thought he finally had his blonde, but the words the other spoke felt like a blade was struck through his heart. Why couldn't the blonde just realize his feelings for him?

"I love you! Don't you understand that?! You love me too, but you never say it!" The dark-haired boy was fuming now. "When I kiss you now, you kiss me back. I gave you a blow job about an hour ago and you never resisted so why do you deny now? How can you act like everything we've done is nothing?"

Naruto kept quiet, his blue eyes never looking at Sasuke. The pale boy's heart was racing and he sighed back into his seat.

He took in a deep breath and let himself out of Naruto's car, slamming it behind him. He went to the back of Naruto's car and popped open the trunk to take his belongings. He shut the trunk and left towards his home. The blonde-haired boy watched Sasuke leave from the corner of his eye and left the house as soon as he saw the raven go inside.  
Naruto pulled away from the house, turned up the radio and drove to his house.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his home, slamming the front door and storming up the stairs to his room.

"What's wr-?" Itachi asked as he stepped out of his room but was cut off from his little brother shutting his bedroom door.

The younger Uchiha threw his bag into the corner of the room and fell onto his bed. His head was pounding and his body ached. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to do anything.

Itachi walked into the bedroom and shut the door lightly behind him.

"You're lucky mom and dad aren't home, they would've killed you with all the slamming of doors."

"I don't care, Itachi."

"What's wrong, little brother?"

There was a silence between the two as Sasuke tried to make the wetness of his eyes disappear. An Uchiha never cried in front of anyone, especially their older brother.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke broke the silence.

"What did he do now?"

"He's just a big stupid idiot who can't take obvious hints and won't express his feelings!"

"I thought you wanted a challenge?"

There was a pause and then a loud shaky sigh.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

Itachi's mouth sank into a frown and he realized how much his brother really did love this boy.

"You'll get him, Sasuke. You're an Uchiha." Itachi patted Sasuke's head and threw him a wink before leaving the room.

The younger Uchiha gave his brother a weak smile before laying his face between his pillows on his bed.

He screamed into the pillows until his throat felt raw and the tears that were threatening to streak down his face stopped.

* * *

Naruto got home shortly after dropping Sasuke off and he stomped his way to the house, forgetting his book bag in the trunk of his car. He didn't care anymore; he didn't know what to do anymore. His parents were still chatting up his aunt and uncle but Naruto didn't bother to say anything to them as he rushed up into his bedroom.

He grabbed his guitar and laid on his bed, resting the guitar lower on himself and plucking to some tunes. He hummed out a random song and closed his eyes as he got lost in the music.

Playing the guitar always helped him forget about the stress of everyday life.

Naruto began to drift off to sleep; he gently put his guitar on the floor and drifted off into sleep.

In the middle of the night the blonde woke up, his eyes were wet and his chest was hurting. He nuzzled up into his pillow and pulled his alarm clock towards him to check the time. He glanced and put it back on the night table. He pulled his orange blankets up till they covered his head.

He didn't want to have that nightmare again, he tried to think of happy things but the nightmare kept creeping its head into his mind and he felt as if his own mind was a living hell inside of him.

As sleep finally took control over his body he mumbled into his pillow,

'I'm sorry, Sasuke.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**: _'Remorse'_

_A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating for quite a while but hopefully I have somewhat made it up! Thanks for reviewing and reading everyone! The feedback has been incredible. Probably not another update for a bit because finals and the holidays, but enjoy this chapter for now! Thanks again! Also thank you to DeviouseDevil for pointing out that I put up the wrong chapter before! _

* * *

Naruto grudged into school, dark circles were heavy bags under his distant blue eyes and his liveliness was not radiating as it usually was. He bumped into kids in the hallway as he walked towards his locker to grab a school book. Sakura was just done talking with Asuma when she noticed Naruto at his locker.

"Narutooooooooooo!" She called out to the boy, waving towards him. The blonde just focused on his locker combination, ignoring his best friend. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and stormed over to the locker.

"Uzumaki!" She yelled in his ear. Naruto gave a huff and faced the fuming pink-haired girl. "What do you want?" He snapped. Sakura's emerald eyes went wide with Naruto's tone and the look of depression on his face.

"Naruto.." Her voice was shaky; she hasn't seen her best friend look like this for years.

Naruto kept quiet and leaned down to pick up a hefty text-book, he ruffled up his hair and lifted himself back up to close his locker.

Sakura just kept looking at the pitiful blonde before her; she was biting her bottom lip, waiting for Naruto to look back at her.

"What happened?" She asked calmly. The depressed boy just shifted his weight onto the locker, leaning against it and closing his tired eyes. He had a massive headache, a nauseous stomach and a terrible feeling in his heart that wouldn't go away, not to mention the lack of sleep.

"Nothing." He muttered and kept his eyes closed, hoping that he could just sleep for a few minutes.

Kiba ran up to the blonde and playfully shoved Naruto further into the locker. "Maki!" He exclaimed with a grin. Naruto's blue eyes were now wide open and he knew he wasn't getting sleep at all today.

"Kiba!" Sakura sent a glare towards the brunette.

"What?"

"Hinata was looking for you." She lied. "She's upstairs, probably waiting for you so I suggest you get your ass up to her, if you know what's good for you." Sakura was now smirking.

"What would Hinata do…." Kiba stopped in the middle of his sentence. He almost forgot the one time Hinata got upset that he was hanging out with another girl who also had a love for dogs. His face went pale and he silently left Naruto and Sakura and dashed up the stair case as quickly as possible.

Naruto gave an amused snort and he went back to his original stance and closed his eyes again.

"So are you going to tell me what happened, or what?"

"Why?"

"Naruto!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto waved off the pinkette. "But-um we'd have to go somewhere..uh private." He blushed profusely.

Sakura looked confused but shrugged, "My car?"

Naruto nodded and they left the school and walked towards the parking lot.

Sakura unlocked her car doors and got in shortly after. Sakura sat down in the driver's side and faced the passenger seat that Naruto was seating in.

The blonde gave a loud sigh, "It's about Sasuke, I think." Naruto wrinkled his nose and set his book bag on the carpeted floor of the car.

"What about him?"  
"It's a long story, don't mind?"

Sakura shook her head and listened intently to Naruto's story.

"Well, Sasuke and I made out during our practice but it wasn't just…" Naruto trailed off and the rosy blush found its way onto his scarred cheeks.

"Oh my God.." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"After that he asked me to bring him to my house, I did and he met my parents, Tsunade and Jiraiya. He also ate dinner with us and we talked and it got awkward because mom thought we were dating."

Sakura gave a chuckle but continued listening to the story.

"I offered Sasuke a ride back to his house. He kissed me outside the house and I kissed him back. Then he gave me directions to his house, but once we got the place there wasn't anything there."

Sakura looked confused but held back a question and let Naruto continue his tale.

"He um—well..he. He gave me a blow job." Naruto said quickly and covered his mouth and turned away from Sakura.

The pink haired girl heard her best friend and her jaw was hanging open.

"What?!"

Naruto continued on, making sure Sakura couldn't ask any questions about the blow job.

"I dropped him off at his house and I told him to forget about everything we've done and he got upset and stormed out of the car. I didn't get any sleep last night after that and I just don't feel well."

Naruto gave another sigh, finishing his story.

There was a silence between the two as Sakura went over and over in her mind of what Naruto just had told her.

She leaned over to Naruto and the blonde looked at her confused. Soon a loud thump echoed throughout the car.

"Ouch! That hurt, ya know!" Naruto rubbed at the place where Sakura hit him on the head.

"You deserve it, you idiot!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What did I do?!"

"How could you say those things to Sasuke when you know he is in love with you?"

Naruto looked at her remorsefully and removed his hand from his blonde mop of hair.

"Don't you feel guilty at all?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered.

"Tell him you're sorry and that you're in love with him already!"

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto..listen to me. You didn't get any sleep last night because you probably felt guilty and he didn't express your true feelings for him. Your heart hurts because you hurt Sasuke, the person you're in love with."

"That's not true." Naruto grumbled.

"Do I need to hit you again, Naruto?" Sakura raised a fist to him.

She turned away from the blonde when she saw something catch her eyes.

She quickly opened her car door and ran over to Naruto's side, flinging the door open and grabbing the blonde from out of the car.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he was pushed out of the car and his book bag thrown at him.

"Sasuke is over there." She nodded towards the direction where Sasuke was walking. Naruto noticed how good the raven looked today. He soon realized what he was thinking and quickly trashed the thought. Sakura began pushing the blonde towards the direction of Sasuke.

"Fine, fine. I'll go talk to him." Naruto gave an audible gulp.

"I'll be watching." Sakura glared at him.

The blonde gave a fake smile and walked towards the dark-haired boy. Sasuke kept walking, not noticing the sheepish blonde that was walking towards him. He was currently messing with his dark sleeves of his shirt.

A figure soon stood in front of him and he lifted his eyes from the sleeves to notice a tired looking blonde.

Sasuke would normally be happy to see the blonde but he was still pissed about the things Naruto told him.

"Naruto." He stated clearly as he faced the nervous blue-eyed boy.

The blonde kept quiet and just kept his stance in front of Sasuke.

The dark-haired boy sighed and took another look at the blonde, he noticed how miserable he looked and concern took over his upset emotions.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and cupped the blonde's scarred cheeks.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Dark eyes showed concern for the blonde.

The blue-eyed boy took a glance at Sasuke but looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said gently.

Sasuke's face sank.

"Naruto.."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His voice was now shaky. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke." Naruto's hands swiped at the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Naru." Sasuke began wiping the forgotten tears off Naruto's whiskered cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay, really." Sasuke didn't know what to say, he never seen Naruto this weak and vulnerable before.

"Do you really love me?" Naruto asked flat-out and his dark teary blue eyes looked at the dark-haired boy.

Naruto didn't care if anyone saw him and Sasuke anymore. He didn't want to feel like this ever again.

Ever.

"I'm madly in love with you Naruto. Yeah, we might not know a lot about each other-." Sasuke was cut off when a pair of lips was placed against his own.

Naruto brought his hands up to graze against Sasuke's sides as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke kept his hands still on Naruto's cheeks. The blonde smelled like cologne, ramen, mint; Naruto's signature scent. He smirked a bit and gently removed his lips from Naruto's.

A blush was once again against the tan skin of the blonde, but his eyes were now a brighter blue and he seemed to be himself again.

A squeal could be heard feet away and Naruto guessed it was Sakura.

Of course, but he was glad she told him that he should talk to Sasuke. He owed her big time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**:_ 'Those three words'_

_A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I found some time to write this chapter up before the holidays begin! Thanks again everyone for reading and this story is almost at 10k views so thank you so much! Hopefully I can wrap this story up soon and start on another since I have an idea going on. So thanks again and enjoy! Btw: Story still isn't done yet so just hold on for a little bit longer, the smut will come soon!_

* * *

Sasuke released his hands from Naruto's cheeks, smiling slightly as he saw the blonde smiling back at him.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I—um.." Naruto was cut off when a pink-haired girl ran over to the pair, a grin plastered on her face.

"You two are adorable! I was right all long! Right, Naruto?" She gushed to the two.

Naruto blushed some more and turned his face away from Sakura.

Sasuke gave a chuckle, "Right about, what exactly?"

"I said you two would fall in love! Ahhh, I'll give you guys some space. Bye love birds!" Sakura dashed off, her squealing falling distant.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke once the pinkette had left the two.

"Well I think we should get inside before we miss class". Sasuke placed his hands into his jean pockets and began walking towards the school. Naruto stayed still, not saying a word. The raven looked back to the blue-eyed boy, "Naruto?"

The blonde gave a sigh and walked over to Sasuke, "Let me see your left hand."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Please."

The dark-haired boy nodded, still confused but he agreed. He lifted his left hand from his jean pocket and held it out to Naruto.

The blonde placed his right hand around Sasuke's palm and intertwined his fingers with the dark-haired boy's slender ones.

Sasuke looked wide-eyed at the blonde, "Wha-?"

"We better get into the school, right? Before we're late!" Naruto gave his signature smile to the other boy.

Sasuke nodded and the two walked hand in hand into the school.

Naruto didn't care anymore, his and Sasuke's relationship may be going quick but what he felt last night when he was trying to sleep, he never wanted to feel that way again. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke and he didn't want to hide his feelings for the dark-haired boy either. But, being the stubborn Uzumaki he is, he won't admit that he loves Sasuke. That would mean that the other won, and Naruto did not like to lose, but the winner of this battle is inevitable, plus, he didn't know how to say he loved someone.

The pair walked down the hallway towards Naruto's locker to talk. As they made their way down the hallway all the student's eyes were on the two.

Sasuke expected Naruto to let go of his hand anytime now, since the blonde never wanted other people to see Sasuke being affectionate towards him. He was surprised as Naruto's grip only became a bit firmer, a reassuring hold.

As they reached the locker, Naruto was still holding the raven' s left hand. Using his right hand he turned the dial on his locker and waited for the click of the lock to indicate that the locker was now open.

"You, know you can let go of my hand if you need to grab a book." He chuckled as he saw the blonde struggling to pick up another text-book.

"Oh, right." Naruto slowly let go of Sasuke's hand and he realized how natural it felt to hold his hand.

Sasuke leaned his back against the locker next to Naruto's as he waited for the blonde to finish rummaging through his locker.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked as he saw the blonde pull himself back up with a textbook in tow.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned as he swung his backback from over his side to the front of himself to put his second book into his book bag like what he did with his other earlier.

Sasuke gave a smile and watched as the blonde zipped up his book bag. Naruto slammed his locker shut and took Sasuke's left hand again.

Soon a group of laughing students approached the two at Naruto's locker.

"Naruto!" Kiba bounced up to the blonde.

'Oh God. Now Naruto's affectionate side is going to go away.' Sasuke complained to himself. Secretly cursing Kiba in his mind.

"Saaaasuke?" He asked confused. He looked over at Naruto and noticed a blush searing the blonde's cheeks.  
Kiba study Naruto and Sasuke and soon his eyes followed down to Naruto's and Sasuke's hands around one another's.

"Why are you two holding hands?"

The rest of the group rushed forward at those words to see the pair.

Questions flew out of nowhere, "Are you guys dating?"  
"You're both gay?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Can you all shut up?" Garaa growled at the others.

Naruto gave a grateful look to Garaa and took in a deep breath.

"Yes, Sasuke and I are holding hands."  
"Well, duh! We can see that! Dummy!" Ino snorted.

Naruto gave her a glare and he took a deep breath out.

"You don't have to explain, Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the blonde.

"It's ok." Naruto gave the raven a reassuring smile and a squeeze of their hands.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, am deeply, sincerely, and madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto shouted, loud enough for most of the school to hear.

Everyone gaped at the words, even Sasuke did. 'Did he really say that? Did he really say he loves me?'

His heartbeat was beating a mile a minute, those words, those sweet words that came from Naruto's lips.

Naruto lowered his voice now, "I hope you guys will support me, because-." Naruto swallowed down the invisible lump in his throat and turned to face Sasuke, his left hand bringing the other's face closer to his. "Because, I love you, Sasuke." He sealed the words with a gentle kiss. Naruto pulled back first to see what his friends had to say.

Sasuke retreated from Naruto's face after him. 'He admitted it, finally!' Sasuke cheered to himself.

"I guess that means I lose this competition don't I?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke gave a smile to him; this day was turning out to be a dream day. Actually it almost seems like a dream.  
To be sure, Sasuke used his free hand to pinch his thigh.

'Thank God.' He sighed to himself, feeling the pain and not waking up in his bedroom.

"So are you guys pissed, mad or, hate me now?" Naruto asked the group.

"Are you stupid?" Kiba snorted. Naruto gave a pain look, guessing that Kiba hated him now."We'll always support you, Naruto. We're your friends after all. Right, guys?" Kiba smiled.

The members of the groups nodded and agreed in different forms of yes.

"Well, welcome to the group, Uchiha." Kiba grinned.

Sasuke snorted, "Thanks."

"Listen up, Uchiha. You better not hurt Naruto or you'll have to answer to me and my brothers." Temari smirked at the raven.

Sasuke nodded and received a light punch to the arm as Temari walked by to talk to Shikamaru.

The bell rang and that meant first period was starting. The group dispersed and Naruto and Sasuke walked towards their class, hand in hand.

"Wait up!" A girl yelled from behind.

"Sakuraaa!" Naruto called back.

"Hiya! So how did the group act to you two? I was busy talking to Asuma again since 'I'm always fighting with Ino in class and is disturbs him'."

"Everyone is okay with it." Naruto gave a shy smile.

"Good." She smiled back and the three continued onto class.

"Sasuke.."

Sakura heard Naruto's voice and she walked further away from the two, letting them have their space.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry about the other day."

"That's not totally it." Naruto stopped them both in the hallway.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry about being a jerk to you. I mean I really am sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you more 'romatically' either." Naruto blushed and bit down on his bottom lip.

"I didn't exactly tell you that I loved you in the most 'romantic way' either. I'm sorry too."

Naruto gave a short laugh, "I'll make it up to you soon."

Sasuke blushed and imagined Naruto in his different fantasies as his 'make up to him'.

"Are you okay, you're blushing?" Naruto asked concerned.

Sasuke quickly filled the gap between them and gave Naruto a deep kiss. They were in a hallway but neither boy cared. They both were in love with each other and that's all that mattered to them.

Itachi was walking down the hallway with Deidara, Sasori and Hidan next to him.

The group slowed down as they saw two guys kissing in the hallway.

Itachi quickly realized it was his brother and he gave a snort and looked away, a smirk on his face.

'I told you, little brother.'

Sasori and Deidara gaped as they saw the two. "Who knew that Uzumaki was into guys?" Sasori whispered to Deidara.

"You better not get any ideas of taking that other blonde." Deidara teased.

Sasori rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a kiss to the cheek as they walked into the class room.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

"So, uh does this mean we're dating?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as you stay as mine." Sasuke's hands caressed the scarred cheeks of Naruto.  
"Okay then, _boyfriend_. Let's get to class."

"Got it, _boyfriend_."

They both laughed a bit and walked hand in hand into the classroom and went back to their seats together, talking until the class started.


End file.
